The Ice Queen and her Army
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Duncan, the ruler of the school, needs a new toy and he sets his sights on Courtney. but when she rejects him she gains new allies that want to bring Duncan down. Can she fufill their wishes or will she fall for the punk? I own nothing. TD never happened.
1. The Begining of Choas

**Welcome to a story that just hit me! I couldn't stop myself from creating this. Once something enters my mind I can't keep it there. I will complete every story I start no matter what and no matter how much homework I am assigned, I will always finish what I started. Enjoy! **

Welcome to a small town outside LA. The name is of little importance and it's the story you really care about so let me give you the little background information you need to understand all the drama that will commence when the next chapter begins.

Now we begin with a bored Duncan, a bitchy Heather, then subtract the girlfriend to end up with a broken hearted Heather. You finish with a still bored Duncan then introduce a sweet innocent Courtney and everyone expected another pregnant 16 year old.

They whispered in the halls behind her back, betting on the due dates, the nerds shaking their heads in mourning as their best student and the ASB student body president no less was about to go down the dark road leading to her demise. The teachers would look at her different when the rumors had reached their heads and were resolved to give her break when the time came. The innocent prep had no recollection of anything that was buzzing around her and failed to notice the changed attitudes of anyone but the bad boy of the school Duncan.

Courtney was surprised and yes flattered that the heartbreaker in the school had picked her after he broke up with the Queen Bee, Heather. But Courtney wasn't stupid, or as naive as some people thought, yes she was innocent, she still hadn't had her first kiss yet but she wasn't stupid. She knew if she allowed Duncan to enter her world and "woo" her, she would end up as broken hearted as Heather, as defeated as Gwen, as worse off as other girls unfortunate enough to become pregnant at the punks cold hands. She did have a crush on the punk, with his beautiful teal eyes, those alluring piercing, that smirk that never left his face just waiting to call her name. But Courtney was stronger than most people gave her credit for.

The fateful day when it all started was a day that the small high school would always remember and would change the fate of the entire senior class and every other student to pass through those halls.

Early one Friday morning, the day after Duncan Russell had broken up with his girlfriend of four in a half months (a new record) Heather Adachi, and was sitting up in a tree in the back of the schoolyard and staring at the girls that passed by. Everyone had heard about the break up and now Duncan was bored looking for a new toy that would hopefully be less annoying than his last but just as fun in bed and hopefully more.

Duncan only had two toys that he had ever called "girlfriends." Most of his toys were one-night stands but two were fun little toys he had kept for awhile. His first toy was Gwen, he had "dated" her back in middle school, and that had lasted for a good three months. Duncan had mostly kept her around because she practically worshipped the ground he walked on and for a seventh grader it was a fun experience but when she wouldn't let him touch her, he dumped his toy and moved on to other ones. Years later in high school he would pick up that old toy, dust it off and played with it as he pleased, until he became bored again and dumped it for good, shattering the poor girl's heart. Now in his senior year two weeks into the school year he had just dumped his last toy and was eagerly looking for a new one.

Courtney always came to school early and always read her book under the same tree until the bell would ring and she would walk to class. She had picked a small shady tree in the back of the schoolyard, away from the drama, the noise, and the obnoxious couples that would make out all day long. This was her senior year and fourth year under that tree so she saw no problem sitting under it, and yes, she did notice the punk sitting up in her favorite tree, even though he had concealed himself well enough behind the braches and leaves, so no other student had noticed him. But Courtney was much more observant than the rest of her narrow minded classmates and just decided that even a very hot, sexy punk would not intimidate her from her favorite reading spot. So the prep sat down, on the somewhat damp green grass and began to get lost in the world of fiction with Mark Twain as her guide; sealing her fate, along with the school's and her fellow peers.

Duncan looked beyond him into the yard to discover the prep coming toward the tree and settling down below it and taking some book their English teacher had assigned. But he became more interested in the prep herself, taking in every feature, the swish of her hips, the way she licked her lips ever so slightly, her hands as they tucked a strand of hair behind he ear. The way she desperately tried to hide her chest in sweater vests but failed easily as Duncan wished he could see through that shirt. Duncan's view changed as she sat down and found himself engrossed by her hair, the smooth waves, the shine, the color, and too soon the bell rang, and the prep was up and walking to her next class. His eyes never leaving her butt and it was only the sound of the second bell that snapped him out of his trance and he had now found his new toy. Maybe this toy would be called a girlfriend too and join the honored ranks of the two he had called girlfriends.

Duncan wasted no time in trying to acquire his toy but of course, he had to tell his boys first. He found Geoff swapping spit with his girl behind the school dumpster and ended the gross scene with a snap of his fingers and his boy came quickly to his side with a small kiss goodbye to his blond haired, vegetarian girlfriend named Bridgette. They found DJ in the photo room, taking photos of his girl and her best friend, Katie and Sadie. The squeals got on Duncan's nerves before he entered the room and he sent Geoff to retrieve their friend. The trio walked out to the parking lot to smoke and the two right hand men stared curiously at their leader waiting for him to tell them what was up.

"Alright boys, as you know I broke up with the bitch Adachi, and am currently on the lookout for a new toy," Duncan said lightly. The two looked at each other and waited for him to continue. "The lucky girl I chose is…" Duncan took a long drag out of cigarette before saying, "Courtney Garcia" Duncan smirked waiting for the fireworks.

They came.

"WHAT! Dude you can't be serious! I know your evil, and I know the girl is hot but-" Geoff started to stutter.

"BUT, the girl is innocent and pure and she is going to be more heartbroken than Gwen or Heather or any other girl whose heart you broke!" DJ finished.

"That girl is like an angel! She is always caring for others, and she is so smart! Dude you are going to ruin her future! That girl is the only reason any of us are even in our senior year!" Geoff exploded.

"If she hadn't tutored us and let us copy her notes then we wouldn't have passed any tests and you wouldn't have had us to copy off of! You can't go after her dude!" DJ pleaded.

"Why bro? Why!" Geoff desperately asked.

"Damn the two of you are sissys. She is just one damn girl. Girls were put on this earth for us. If the girl is so smart, I bet she can get over me and go on with her fucking life better than any of the other sluts I slept with," Duncan took the last drag of his cigarette and dropped his cigarette on the ground without a second thought and said, "I'm going after her with or without your approval. I just wanted to let the two of you know."

That left the other two stunned, rooted to the spot and staring at the retreating figure of their leader and knew that Duncan was going to go too far this time but they couldn't do a thing to stop it. They had to warn Courtney but they could never betray Duncan by telling her directly. Sometimes rumors can be such a relieving solution. Within a few hours, the rumor that Duncan Russell was going to go after the straight A, honor roll, student body president, that was the pride of the school, Courtney Garcia. Everyone, including the teachers, was devastated.

The change began during lunch, the prep had declined the offer to sit with the Math Club, run by her one of her best friends, Noah, and the band geeks, the proudest of them all, her other best friend, Trent, and chose to sit under her favorite tree while catching up with Tom Sawyer by the Mississippi River. It was then that the wolf had decided to pounce on the pure unknowing lamb, just out of reach of his claws. Duncan walked over to the prep and began his plan in vain.

"Hey their Princess," Duncan purred into her ear as he sat down beside her and grabbed the simple ham sandwich out of her hands, taking a bite out of it.

The prep was not amused as she snatched the sandwich back from the punk with a disgusted look, and said, "What do you want Russell?" The prep looked down at the tainted sandwich, thrust it back into the amused punk's hands, and bowed her head back down to continue reading.

"Aw thanks for the lunch Princess. And you might wanna start calling me Duncan 'cause that's what you're gonna be screaming soon," Duncan said with a full mouth of ham sandwich.

The prep found the scene funny and not seductive in the least. She was holding back giggles when she replied, "When? While I'm yelling at your mother and father to arrest you for trying to rape me?"

Duncan noticed the blush on her face and took it the wrong reason since he had failed to notice her stifled giggles. He replied smoothly, gulping down a juice box he had found in her small sack lunch, "It won't be rape if you enjoy it Sweetheart."

The punk suddenly grabbed her waist, pulled her onto his lap, and tried to kiss before he received a hard, direct, and strong slap from the girl on his lap, releasing her from his grasp as he clutched his jaw in pain.

"I'm sorry Russell but I don't like you like that,"Courtney got up from her position, collected her belongings and proceeded to walk to the library. She would have succeeded to if Duncan hadn't grabbed her wrist, colliding the girl's forehead to his chest. The girl grasped in surprise as the punk crashed his lips with hers.

Courtney's nose would have grown several feet if she told you she had not liked the kiss. It sent electricity running through her bloodstream, adrenaline pumped through her veins, and a moan would have escaped her mouth if she did not act fast. Courtney knew now what was happening and knew she had to stop this now before she was in too deep and she reluctantly broke her first kiss with a swift kick to the punk's groin. The kiss had lasted less than thirty seconds.

Duncan rolled over in pain and sank to his knees as Courtney practically ran away to her sanctuary—the library. His eyes never left her butt.

No, Duncan did not expect every student in the school to be watching this, his first strike out with a girl. No, he did not expect students running around in circles screaming the Apocalypse was coming. And of course he did not expect the girl to say no.

By the end of lunch, which was twenty minutes later, every student, every teacher, and all of his past toys knew one thing- Duncan Russell had been shot down.

Courtney was still in the library sitting on a beanbag chair, with a book in her lap but had been forgotten in the memory of her first kiss. Courtney touched her fingers to her lips, lips that were still tingling from the sudden touch. Courtney was on the verge if running back to Duncan and giving herself to him but something held her back. And by something, I mean some_one_.

Heather Adachi had entered the library and was standing in front of her and said one simple thing, "Go, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

**And what do you think? Good? Horrible? Do I fail? Review if you want and tell me what you hate/like and always remember, I accept flames but don't be mean just to be mean. Gracias! (Thanks)**


	2. The Allies and Enemies

**Would anyone care to join me in writing this story? I feel like I need a partner in writing this… I had a life but school ate it. **

"You will regret going after him," a voice said from the library doorway. It was Gwen, the Goth that hates everything and everyone since Duncan broke her heart.

Why was she here I thought to myself, how could I ever regret going back to the guy who had made me feel alive, whose kiss sent fire burning through my veins. I wanted-no _needed_- to be back in those warm strong arms again. I started to get up before Heather roughly pushed me down.

"We told you, go back, and you'll regret it," Heather said coldly.

I started to protest when Gwen quickly cut me off with, "We know how it feels. The kiss that leaves you wanting more, the safe feeling you have when in his arms and knowing that you are in love with him faster than he can smirk. We've been through that rollercoaster and the sad thing is—we wouldn't hesitate to get back on." Gwen's eyes were staring at the floor with tears threatening to fall.

"But you hesitated, you fought back and won. You're different. You can fight back. But we all know from that look in your eyes that you want to go back. You want to be his. But if you do, you'll be worse of then even us. We can help you resist him, his charm, his talk, his eyes," Heather finished looking dead into my eyes.

I did resist. Why did I resist? The hurt in both of the teens' eyes near me made me remember—I didn't want to get hurt. I could see the tears that were forming, I could almost hear the cracking of their hearts, and I knew I never wanted to experience that, ever. I made a decision to run, to escape him, I had chosen my path and there was no turning back.

"That a girl," Gwen and Heather said when I stood up again. By the smile on their face I knew that they knew I was serious about not going back to Duncan. But doubt overtook me. What would I do if he caught me alone and kissed me again? I don't know if I could ever resist another kiss from those sweet lips. Gwen and Heather came to my rescue.

"Don't worry Court, We'll help you out," they said in unison. I gave a shaky smile in return and collected my bag and each girl took one side of me. We were quite a strange trio walking down the halls.

"You can't go anywhere alone. Never. That's how he'll get you. From now on, make sure you always have someone with you, even when going to the bathroom during class or running an errand for a teacher, never go alone," Heather said glaring at anyone who stared too long at us.

"Another head's up, every one of Duncan's "girlfriends" is now your enemy. They will do anything to b back with him, and if that means selling you out, they will gladly do it," Gwen said scowling at every other passing girl.

That means over half of the girl population at this school is out to get me… the only girls left in my entire grade that I can trust besides Gwen and Heather are slowly diminishing.

Bridgette, but she's dating Duncan's best friend, Geoff so I have to be careful what I say round her. Beth, but she's Lindsey's best friend, who is one of Duncan's old "girlfriends" so I can't say too much around her either. I can trust Leshawna, since she's Gwen's best friend but she also hates me for being a "skinny rich bitch" so she might not entirely be on my side. Katie and Sadie would be ok if Katie wasn't going out with Duncan's other best friend, DJ. Izzy is safe but she's also crazy so I must be careful what I say to her. Sierra would be good but I still need to watch what I say since she's the gossip and blog queen of the school. She knows everything about everyone so she would be a good ally but I can't let her know anything that Duncan could use. Eva would break my neck if I even tried talking to her but maybe she could protect me from Duncan, so it was worth a try. And that was it, all the girls that could help me could also break me.

Oh how I wish I could turn back time and just stay in bed all day today and wake up and this would all be a dream. Unfortunately, for me, this nightmare was going to get a lot worse.

I'm passed out sleeping and any minute Ma will come into my room and yell until her voice gives out before making me get up from bed and kicking me out of the house to go to school. My cop parents stopped caring about me when I got sent to Juvie for the third time. But whatever I don't give a crap about either of them.

Now just wait another second and I'll open my eyes to the black walls of my room, plastered with poster of the most kick ass punk rock bands ever. I opened my eyes and light flooded my vision, Ma must have opened the blinds of room again. I'll close them when I get back to school.

Wait why the hell am I already at school? I should be in bed. And why the fuck does the kiwis feel like some hot chick just kicked them hard?

Oh yea, 'cause a hot sexy brunette chick _did_ kick me hard in the kiwis and ran away from me when I tried to kiss her. No, that bitch didn't reject me, she's just playing hard to get. I always did love a challenge. This bitch did not know what she was getting herself into and it was about time, the Dunc man taught it to her.

Class is now in session and Courtney, you just earned yourself a lifelong detention slip. Lucky you.

I looked at my surroundings and saw my old toys gossiping to each other and guys looking at me like they could take me. One guy even had the balls to try and punch me, I easily side stepped that pathetic shot and punched him hard in the jaw, possibly breaking it, showing everyone I still ran this school and no one should forget that.

I walked down the halls to find Geoff and DJ and demanded to know where she went. But both were looking at me dumbfounded and weakly pointed in the direction of the auditorium and library. Now maybe knowing Courtney I should've gone to the library but getting a square kick in the kiwis can addle a dude's brain so I went towards the auditorium only to be stopped by an old toy I trashed last year. Easy is what I nicknamed her, 'cause her name was something that sounded like it, and 'cause she was so easy to get with. The black straight hair, the tons of make-up, the slutty clothes all screamed take me. But today I only wanted one girl, Courtney.

I pushed aside her but she ran ahead and blocked my path and in her annoyingly high voice said, "I can help you get Courtney, Dunky." Man I hated when chicks called me that. It was fucking annoying. I scowled and tried to push past her but she clung to my arm and said confidently, "If you get back with me I promise I'll have that brunette begging to be with you."

I was a little curious about what she had to say so I leaned against the wall and waited for her to continue. "All you have to do is pretend you care about her skinny ass, and make her feel special and she'll come running to you." I turned the though over in my mind and let it sink. It was a little better than my plan to just shove her in a closet and fuck her senseless… maybe I would try it.

I looked at the girl clinging to me and couldn't help but scowl in disgust at how second-rate she was to Princess, so I shook her off and said, "Thanks for the tip bitch." I walked away.

"Wait, what about our deal?" she demanded.

I smirked and said, "What deal? I never agreed to it. So fuck off bitch and find someone who cares about your ugly face." She ran away crying and that's when I remembered that her name is Elsy. Elsy was way too easy. I laughed and walked to the end of the hall before the bell rang and decided to get my crap from the tree outside and head to class.

Too bad I didn't Easy Elsy's eyes stalking me from the corner.


	3. The Army Assembles

**I had a life but school ate it.**

_Escape_

_Everyone has an escape_

_Some do drugs_

_Others drink_

_Most have sex_

_Together, it all is a link_

_What do we escape from?_

_Our life_

_This job, our boss_

_Running and hiding, with a gun or knife_

_You're out of breath and look back_

_Seeing people waving good-bye_

_Face forward, What do you see?_

_Emptiness. Regret. Loneliness. All fill you, don't you dare lie._

_You chose our path, Now face the consequences _

_The drugs made you high; the drinks addle your brain _

_The sex is over; the ecstasy leaves your body_

_You're left alone, all that's left is your soul with a stain. _

_Beep Beep Beep! The alarm goes off_

_You jump out of bed, out of breath. _

_The smell of your favorite meal fills your nose_

_You sigh thankful for what you have and treasure your health _

_Those who escape are the ones in need. _

_They turn their backs, forget everything, and are gone_

_But never withhold your hand, always keep it outstretched_

_For one day, they might need you, the one lone shoulder to lean on. _

We look down to see the school. The beginning of chaos is started but this is just the cinder of a fire ready to blaze.

Duncan outside of school, smoking what looks to be tobacco, but what is it really? Pot? Maybe. Inhale, exhale, the easy steady rhythm gives the punk purpose, as he waits for his toy- no, his girl. He tries to smother the feeling that is slowly growing in his cold frozen heart but not even his precious pot can mask his true self. One day Duncan must face his demon, or in the case, his saint.

Courtney is trying to black the world by running blindly down the path of literature. Books have always been there for her and the absence of their safe secure walls fills our little prep with anxiety. Courtney has finally been introduced with reality, the scary world, literature helped block out of her view.

Gwen in the corner of her art class, the sketchbook lying on her skinny lap, sketches upon sketch fill every single page. What lies in between those artistic pages? Littering her feet are pencil shavings, small almost inexistent eraser by her worn pencil sharpener, a pencil case with the pencils that guide Gwen through her misery to brighter places.

Make–up. Tons and tons of cover Heather's white pimple covered face. Cover up after cover up cannot hide the shame and depression creeping into her heart. The crack, still fresh and throbbing when Courtney had unknowingly threw the salt into the aching wound in her chest. It was not Courtney's fault Duncan picked her; even through Heather was desperately trying to find out a way that would make that preppy saint the scapegoat to all her pain ad suffering. Heather still could not bring herself to blame Duncan or herself.

These poor four teenagers have intertwined their future with despair. Each have chosen their path and only one person has chosen the correct path. The other three will need to find the correct oath on their own, with only minimal help from one person, the most important person in their life.

* * *

Ahhh…. The sanctuary of class, no Gwen, no Heather and no Duncan, just me, the teacher, and my long time friend, knowledge. I am still waiting for the alarm to wake me of this nightmare but I need to accept the truth that's staring me in the face. Literally! I can't even sit in class without receiving a note that says _way to go prep _or _die you slut, Duncan's mine._

In the past seventeen years of my life, I had always avoided drama whenever I could but I guess I couldn't outrun it forever. Drama found me, hiding behind my books, tracked me down between my academic classes, and had me trapped under his clutches, with no way out but to fight back.

"And now I believe that we have worked enough today. Take a well deserved break and no homework today," my teacher said. I smiled and sighed gratefully and turned my head towards my best friend, Noah, who sat next to me in AP Government.

"Well wasn't that nice of Mr. Piper?" I said, while stowing away my notebooks.

"Please Courtney, don't be so naïve. The only reason he is being so nice is because you shot down Duncan Russell," Noah said scoffing behind his book, which I happily notice is The Hunger Games, I've been trying to get Trent and Noah to read that series for months. I just _love_ that series.

I glare at my best friend and say, "No, it isn't. Noah, just because I rejected Russell, doesn't mean that the teachers are going to favor me more."

Noah scoffs again and says, "Courtney, teachers are people just like the rest of us. What makes you think that having to bend to Russell's every whim did to the teachers? They hate his guts and now you are the favorite of every adult in this school just because of what you did."

I bury my head in my arms as I drop it like a ton of bricks onto my desk. I groan and mutter something unintelligible.

Noah sighs, closes his book, and leans to my desk to pat my shoulder awkwardly. He says, "You wanna repeat that please?"

I lift my head to look him dead in the eyes with my fear-stricken eyes wide as I say, "Then who is this horrible school isn't expecting to do something! Noah, I'm either a hero or a villain! Either people want to congratulate me and put me on a pedestal to parade around town or they want to kill me and feed my dead carcass to vultures! And the sad part is that most people belong to the latter group! I've walked myself straight to a cliff and now I'm just waiting for someone to push me over to my doom! I'm doomed because I have no support that is willing to go up against Russell!" I groan and bang my head back into the desk.

Noah shakes his head and says, "You're not alone Court! You have Trent, the band geeks, the choir nerds, math club, the chess club, the Academic Decathlon, the Debate Team, the ASB, and me! You have every geek and nerd in the school by your side! We will be by your side every step of the way! We may not have united before but now, that you are our leader Court. You are the person we can rally WITH to defeat Russell's tyrannical reign. Together, we can do this!"

I look into my best friend's face and see something I barely ever see, determination and the drive to do something. I know Noah is serious. I let myself feel hope that I could do this but when I remember how the nerds and geeks in this school count for less than ¼ of the school and even less in my grade, my hope dampen.

I sigh and remind myself that even little support is better than none. I give Noah a shaky nod and let my head fall gently to the desk and cover my head with my arms and let the noise of the classroom fill my mind as I empty it of every thought of my current predicament.

Noah returns to his book, knowing he won't be able to cheer up Courtney up, that's Trent's job. He was the cynical best friend that made sure Courtney stayed within the boundaries of reality; it was Trent, the shy awkward band geek that could make Courtney smile and forget her problems. Noah made a mental note to tell Trent to stop by Courtney's house before band practice.

The bell rang and it the only blessing Courtney would have that day is that only other geeks and nerds heard her and Noah's conversation and none of her potential enemies had an inkling of the plans the geeks and nerds had for their confused leader.

Courtney did not have a sixth period since she had a zero period, so every day she went to school from seven in the morning and stopped at two in the afternoon. So as Courtney exited the school and started walking home with her messenger bag over one shoulder and the Princeton Review AP Government book, firmly pressed to her chest. Courtney was a natural fast walker but today she had an urgent need to get home and with good reason. Our favorite punk was skipping his sixth period to follow his and our favorite prep.

* * *

Pretend to care for her then get what I want, short, simple, and full proof. I follow Princess as she practically runs to her house. I smile 'cause this hunter is hungry for some fresh meat. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk quickly over to her. As I turn the corner I just saw Princess turn I trip over something and fall head first into the ground. I look up and see myself surrounded by fucking nerds!

There is the biggest nerd of all staring down at me, with his stupid red hair, dorky glasses, annoying nasally voice, and I knew that Harold Petoskey had tripped me.

I glare at the nerd and get up in a flash and deadly say, "I got somewhere to be so you got 3 seconds before my fist breaks your nose, again."

I can see the fear in Harold's face but it has something else in there…

Harold gulped and said in a shaky voice, "No R-Russell. I-I'm not going to let you take advantage to Courtney! She is precious and I-I'm not letting you anywhere near her!"

Fuck. This nerd has some balls on him after all. I scowl and throw the nerd to the ground and watch as his little nerd friends help him up and block the path to Courtney. What the fuck happened to the nerds around here? A week ago they would be feeling in terror at the mere sight of me and now they have all grown balls and are getting in my way.

Harold is finally up and says, "All of us are never going to let you get near Courtney." He stands right in the middle of my path and stares me in the eyes and I see determination mixed in with the usual fear. I scowl before smirking, effectively punch Harold right in the nose, and hear a triumph crack that means his nose is broken, again. I push nerds aside and give them lasting bruises to remind them why they need to fear me and walk calmly out of the school alley whistling to myself.

I look around and cuss as I see I lost Courtney. I don't know where the fuck she lives and now I lost the opportunity to fins out. I cuss loudly before running back to the alley to discover all the nerds are gone. Probably at the nurse's office getting Band-Aids and calling a hospital for Harold's broken nose. Either way, it would be in my best interest to get out of here.

I walk away, letting myself get lost in my most perverted daydreams that would soon become a reality when, not if, I got my way.

* * *

Wow, Noah was right when he said to visit Courtney after school. I knock on her door only to find out it is already open and the crying coming from the upstairs rooms is unmistakably Courtney.

I sigh as I watch my best friend being tortured by that jerk Russell. I ran up the stairs but ran back down to close the door and lock it. I run back up the stairs and go all the way down the hall to my best friend's room.

Normally I'm not allowed this far into the house but Courtney's parents are famous lawyers away on a business trip in the middle of Europe for another month so Courtney lets me and Noah into her room to study and hang out.

I open the door and see Maxwell's black furry head pop up at the sound and he leaps off the bed, wagging his tail and licks my empty hand. Maxwell is Courtney's purebred black Labrador and she got him about four years ago when he was a two-month-old puppy. This pup has seen every up and down of Courtney's high school career and he can read Courtney better than her parents, Noah or me. This pup is a genius, just like his master.

I sit on the bed and pat Courtney's back softly while she continues to cry until she slowly quiets down when Maxwell gets back on the bed and licks her face. Courtney finally mumbles something like "Get off," but I wasn't entirely sure so I asked, "Whatcha say?"

Courtney replied, "I said get your hands off my bra strap you perv."

My hand is off her faster than I can strum a chord, which I must say, is pretty fast. I hear muffled thanks in reply.

"You know, I think Maxwell wants to hear his favorite song by his favorite musician or he'll start eating some of your homework," I say enticing a smile out of my best friend.

"Nice try but you and I both know Maxi would never do that. He's too evolved to do that," Courtney hits me in the head with the pillow she was crying into, smiling at her achievement.

I smile with her and say, "If Max was like _normal_ dogs he might."

Courtney scoffs and says, "Who wants a _normal_ dog! Maxi is one of a kind, just the prefect match for me!" She pets Max's head and kisses his nose. I can't help but envy for the dog foe getting all of Courtney's attention, especially that kind of attention.

I know I hopeless and that Courtney and I will never amount to more than just friends but I can't help but like her. She is so independent, determined, driven, intelligent, and _beautiful_. Her smooth soft hair, her womanly curves, that soft perfectly brown skin, and her smile… Oh her smile makes my heart melt every time.

I'm in love with my best friend but with Duncan Russell as my competition I didn't think I would have a shot but when Courtney rejected him, my world brightened at the chance she gave me, the chance to shield Courtney from Duncan and become Courtney's first boyfriend, what an honor that would be…

The two of start talking about random things like music, movies we want to see, and band competitions until my phone alarm goes off and is alerting to get to band practice. Courtney says good-bye and hugs me. I hear a soft, "Thanks for making me feel better Trent. You're a great friend," I stumble out of the room and say a quick see you later before existing the house.

Maybe I do have a chance with Courtney Garcia… Just maybe…

* * *

Trent always makes me feel better, no matter how crappy my mood is, he can always make it less crappy. I lie down on my bed and pet Maxi's head before sighing in relaxation. Maybe, just maybe I can resist Russell's charm with the help of my great friends and allies like Heather and Gwen but that was on Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday and Heather and Gwen had something in store for me that I would never forget. Why must I be so gosh darn innocent?

**So what do we think? **


	4. The Innocence of Youth

**I had a life but school ate it. **

I actually came home before midnight and you could see the surprise on my mom's face as she saw me walk through the door. She smiled and took out some chips and threw them at me which

I caught easily.

I looked at them and saw my favorite—Hot Cheetos with a shot of lemon. I smiled back at my mom and headed upstairs to my room shouting thanks.

My mom is cool, she doesn't approve of how I run my life but she only interferes when she feels it necessary. She had me when she was sixteen so right now she is thirty-three. Also, she doesn't know of the girls I knocked up because they all moved and never bugged me for child support or nothing. If she did know, she would explode.

I have her black hair and but she's tanner than me. Not Princess tan but browner than I am at least. She has dark brown eyes and is short compared with my 5' 10" height.

I love my mom to death, if it wasn't for her; I would've run away years ago.

My dad is impossible to live with; I don't know how my mom married a stick in the mud like him. I know the damn bastard loves me and I guess I love him back but the dude is always getting in the way of my damn fun!

At the top of the stairs I turn left as I walk to my room I hear a scream of anger that yells out, "Duncan stop right there!" Oh fuck, what did I do this time? When I hear a pair of small fast feet pounding down the hall behind me I relax.

"Put your hands up mister!" a small high childish voice said behind me. I could feel the wet point of the water gun pressed into my lower back. "Up against the wall!"

I smile and press my forehead against the wall and cross my hand behind my back as a pair of small soft hands place plastic handcuffs on my crossed wrists and say, "What did I do this time Officer Lexi?"

I turn my head to see my small 5 year-old sister smile up at me with her dark brown eyes shining like my mother's, with mom's dark hair tied in a small ponytail with a purple fuzzy hair band.

Her real name is Alexis but I call Lexi, just 'cause she likes it and my dad hates it. She won't answer me unless I call her Lexi and if I don't call her Lexi she calls me fucking Dunky for weeks as pay back.

Sometimes I think I taught my little sister revenge at too early an age.

Kids at school call her Alex 'cause she is so much like a boy and they mock her for it but thanks to me, Lexi can handle herself on that dangerous playground. Unfortunately, my parents, especially the old man, think I'm a horrible influence on her.

For instance, last year, Lexi got suspended for a week in pre-school for trying to teach her classmates how to say fuck and I got "grounded" for two months for teaching her the word. In my defense, I didn't know she was listening to my phone conversation and at least she didn't know the word meant.

Anyways at the moment, Lexi wants to be a cop like the rest of my insane family which gives my parents false hope 'cause with the way this little girl is going, she will definitely be a girl version of yours truly! I'm so proud of my little sis and I love her to death.

"You are under arrest for almost stepping and hurting Spike," Lexi replied. I laugh 'cause Spike is Lexi's imaginary dog. Apparently, Spike has a dog collar like mine, spiky hair, and is a ferocious three-headed dog like Cerberus but Spike has yellow hair, he is to my knees though, and he can tear me to pieces if I get on Lexi's bad side.

I say, "I'm so sorry Spike. Oh great powerfully doggie can you ever forgive me for almost stepping on you," I try to hide the laughter in my voice but Lexi buys it and unlocks her plastic handcuffs. I turn around to see Lexi petting Spike and I say, "Thank you Officer Lexi. Am I free to go?"

Lexi smiles and nods her head and runs off to her room but she yells back, "I made a friend today Duncan! I saved him from bullies who tried to get him to eat sand and he saved me from the bullies who were chasing me! He's my new best friend!"

I laugh and say, "Good to see that you're making friends that way Lexi. Did I tell you that's how Geoff and I became friends?" Which is true. We both saved each other's skins from some guys who wanted to beat us up when we were 7 but with each other's help, we were able to kick their butts. I got two black eyes and Geoff had bruises on his body for weeks but we stayed best friends all this time.

Lexi nods back and says, "Yeah! That's how I know he's gonna be my new best friend forever!" She nods her head one more time then disappears into her room.

I walk down to mine smiling like I haven't done all day. A smirk may be permanently attached to my face but it's only my little sister and Mom that can bring out a real smile at me.

I collapse on my bed and look around my messy black room covered with posters of hot chicks and my favorite bands before taking the black covers off the floor and pulling them over my head. I fall asleep remembering how I broke Harold's nose, how Lexi tried to arrest me, and the kiss I had with My Princess.

* * *

I'm still in bed when Maxwell when I hear a knock on the door. I run down and open the door to receive a crying five-year old in my arms. I sigh and hold him up with one hand to close the door and lock it.

Ayden crawls further into me and lays his brown head of hair on my right shoulder as I hold him up by his butt as his legs dangle on my side. With my other hand I rub his back as I carry him up to his room. I enter the baby blue room.

The reason I get out early of school is so I can be here to wait for my little brother when he gets off school at 3. He goes to school at around noon and gets out at 3 so I get out at 2 so I can be here. I see him with a black eye and I can already tell he has bruises forming on his sensitive skin. But I have to wait until he's ready for me to take care of those wounds.

His bed is on the far left with a window on the far right. A bookshelf is in the middle and his desk is on the right side of the door because the door swings open to the left. He has the new Xbox 360 live and the Kinect. My parents spoil us but him especially. I lay him down on the bed and lay down next to him.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Ayden didn't answer me until his crying subsided a little, then with his small quiet voice that erupted in hiccups at times he told me about his day at school.

"Well it started out ok I guess. I was left alone in the beginning of class so I got to read alone in my corner with the purple bean bag chair. Then during class I didn't raise my hand as often even though I knew the answers so the kids weren't as mean as yesterday.

But then recess came. And everyone started picking on me again. I tried staying inside you told me to but the teacher said I couldn't 'cause I had already stayed inside all week so she wouldn't let me today. She sent me outside and once she closed the classroom door, I got hit with a jelly ball, the big red one.

I started to run away but one of the boys, Freddy, tackled me to the ground then him and his friends dragged me to the sandbox and almost made shoved my head in the sand. But Alexis, she threw jelly balls at them and they dropped me and ran after her. I ran to the water station, that little sink filled with water and toys, and when Alexis ran past it I pushed the water station down and all the water and toys splashed onto the floor and the bullies all tripped and landed on their butts.

They got up, saw me, and tried to run after me but the bell rang and we all went inside. Then during naptime, I had to hide in my corner to avoid getting hit with the paper balls they made. Then it was snack time and they spilled my chocolate milk when I got it and then shoved me to the ground and snatched my cookies away.

Then school ended and I had to run all the way to the bus and sat right next to the bus driver but when I got off and ran here they followed and caught up with me and they pushed me in a sharp pokey bush and hit me in the tummy and my face and in my arms and kicked my legs, and left me there. I wouldn't move until I knew they were gone and I ran all the way here. Court why do they hate ME!"

My poor little brother cried in my arms as I rocked him in my arms. I carry him to the bathroom and gently took off his uniform and treated the wounds on his body. I can't stand what those bullies do to my little brother and kick my inner self for not waiting for Ayden by the bus stop like always! Stupid Russell made forget all about my little brother's bully problems and the fact that I should've been there to protect him.

Once I bandage Ayden all up I hold his hand as we walk down the stairs together and I make him a big cup of hot chocolate and hand him a plate of fresh baked cookies I made this week. Ayden lets out a small smile and slowly savors the sweets.

Once we both finish our snacks we head back upstairs and Ayden tugs at my hand and asks if I can play Kinect Animals with him today, I smile and say of course. We spend the rest of the night playing on his Xbox, watching Disney movies on my bed with him and Maxwell snuggled into my sides, and of course eating more sweets than healthy.

But my little brother is laughing and smiling again, if I can't protect him at school, I can always make him forget that school and the bullies here at home where he's loved and safe. Ayden is my responsibility, he's the one person in my life that makes me truly happy and carefree.

Ayden falls asleep at around nine after we finish watching _Finding Nemo_ and I carry him to his bed. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead.

I sneak into my parents' room and look in my dad's suede shoebox he hides in the back of the closet away from Mom. He puts Ayden's dog nightlight here because he though Ayden is too big for a nightlight. But tonight he needs it so I take it and plug it into his nightstand near his bed and kiss Ayden's forehead one last time before slipping back into my room.

I clean up the popcorn, the candy, the empty juice boxes, and cups of hot chocolate from the floor, throw it away, wash the cups, and put them all away. I silently clean up my room and organize it before sitting down and finish up some Calculus homework making sure my lamp isn't too bright to disturb Ayden.

I turn to my laptop and turn it on. I log in to my email account and see that I have a 2 new emails. One from Gwen and the other from Heather demanding that tomorrow, which is Saturday, that I join them at the mall for a makeover that will destroy Russell's self-control.

Now, I don't think that's a good idea so I email them back that I have Ayden with me so they will have to keep it G-rated. They email back quickly, they are furious of course but accept.

Saved by the little brother. Thank you Ayden. I sign off and climb into bed. My hand finds Maxwell's head and pets him once before slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Russell's kiss, Trent's visit, and Ayden laugh all flash in my head before I finally fall asleep, ending this chaotic day once and for all.

In the other room Ayden, dreams about playing with the friend he unknowingly made today, the kid who saved him and who he saved in return. Alexis Russell has become Ayden Garcia's best friend whether he knew it or not. Alexis the defender and Ayden the little fire, they kept their friendship alive for the rest of their lives.

The next morning Courtney would wake up and step into the world that she had evaded for most of her life. Gwen and Heather would teach her how to be—a girl.

That's not to say that Courtney wasn't a girl but I mean a girl willing to show off her "assets." Courtney had never been good at choosing clothes that she though revealing, why do you think she wears a sweater vest for pities sake?

But now Courtney couldn't hide and tomorrow morning she would be at the mall with a five-year old by clinging to her hand and two vengeful teenage girls that would remake her like never before.

Also it may not help that Duncan the next morning was hitting the mall with Geoff and DJ and little Lexi and of course Lexi would run after Ayden, her new best friend. So next morning or rather afternoon, Duncan would be the first guy, apart from Ayden to see Courtney's new and far from approved look.

Oh, how jealous Trent would be when he found out that next Monday morning.


	5. The Kiss That Changed All

**I had a life but school ate it. I have been gone a very long while and I realize you don't want to hear excuses to go ahead and skip this useless author's note if you haven't already. Go ahead, its ok.**

My body still hurts a lot from yesterday but when I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and smelled breakfast, my pain left in a flash as I ran to the table. Courtney is a great cook even if she won't admit it.

Maxwell is eating his breakfast by the table even though he's not allowed to but I promised Courtney's I wouldn't tell Mommy and Daddy so I just pet Maxwell's head as his tail hits me in the leg when he wagged his Good morning.

She made us some more hot cocoa, scrambled eggs with hot dogs, and toast with strawberry jelly, my favorite breakfast of all time! I love my big sister. I sit down and wait for Courtney to sit down so we can eat together. She smile and says "Good morning Ayden. How did you sleep?"

I said, "I slept good but I still hurt whenever I move too much." I lifted my fork, put a decent amount of eggs on the fork, ate slowly and made sure that my back is straight and my elbows off the table. Mommy taught me that even at home; the Garcia's are always polite and well mannered. Courtney nods her approval at my eating habits.

Courtney eats likes a grown-up and during breakfast she tells me that we are going to the mall with some of her friends and I got really happy and said, "Trent and Noah are coming! Do you think they would wanna go to the park after?"

Courtney shook her head sadly and said, "No sweetie, another couple of friends of mine, their names are Gwen Hart and Heather Adachi. They are very nice and we are going to be spending some time being, _girly_. Then after we can go get ice cream and spend some time at the park ok? Do want to being your toy airplane to fly at the park?'

Courtney had me at ice cream so I nod happily and finish my breakfast. I run up the stairs and brush my teeth properly going back and forth making sure to get every tooth just like Daddy taught me.

I walk down the hall to Courtney's room, Maxwell greets me hello by licking my face all over, and Courtney had to grab his collar and drag him off before he listened to her and went outside to play, his favorite game is digging and he digs a lot!

I ask Courtney if she could get my bath ready and she nodded and said of course she would and told me to get my stuff ready. I ran back to room and got my park backpack. I have two backpacks, one for school and one for everything else!

I stuff three books, and my control and the airplane box into the backpack. My plane is small but it's a lot of fun! Trent can make it do a lot of different tricks like loop-the-loops and make it fly upside down and its so cool! But I can't do any of that yet…

Trent said he would teach me next time he and Courtney took me to the park together and I was hoping that would be today but I guess not. Oh well, at least I get to spend the day with Courtney!

Too bad for me, this day at mall would just end with another bully…

* * *

I feel bad for dragging Ayden with me to the mall… I know he won't he like what Gwen and Heather have in plan for me and even though he doesn't whine often, I know the Revenge Twins will be annoyed beyond reason with him. I am immune to his whining and Ayden knows that but that doesn't stop him trying.

I sigh and I turn off the water in the tub. I check the water and it's the perfect temperature, I call Ayden into the bathroom and ask him if he would like any help but he shakes his head and says he can give himself a bath now. I smile and ruffle his head and say ok but to hurry up because Gwen and Heather would be here soon.

I go to my room to change; I took a shower already so I just needed to change into something other than my current pajamas. My walk in closet is to the left of my room and is organized so thoroughly that even an idiot like Russell could find what I needed. But no way in the world would I ever let that perverted moron Russell into my bedroom let alone my closet!

I change into simple boot cut jeans, I nice simple white t-shirt with a white bra and a white tank top underneath to um make sure that no one sees anything inappropriate.

I place white 3-inch high heels on my feet that have strings to wrap around my ankle to keep them attached to my feet. It takes a real woman to wear high heels. High heels show that a woman is confident in herself and I feel like the professional lawyer that I will be when I take over my parents' law firm. High heels make the woman my mother always told me and taught me to walk and love heels from the very early age of three!

I smile and get a white strap bag that hangs over my right shoulder. I look like a white Eskimo but I don't care. I like how I look today so screw whatever Gwen or Heather want to say about my prude outfit. I grab my wallet and put about $40 in it. I figure I can always use my credit card if I really need more money.

I am very nervous about what Gwen and Heather have in plan for me when we get to the mall but I can't let that show. I must be strong because if not who knows what the heck will happen, not only to me, but the entire school if Russell takes me down.

I hear a splash and a very loud I'm OK! I can't help myself from laughing at my poor uncoordinated brother. But my laughter is quickly cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach. I groan at the familiar pain, I realize that time of the month will be soon and pray it won't be today.

The rest of the morning goes well and Gwen and Heather pick Ayden and I up at around noon. If I had known how the rest of the day was going to go, I would stayed home with Ayden watching _The Lion King…_

* * *

Yes Courtney would soon be wishing she had never stepped foot in that car and allowed Heather drive the quartet to the mall in her brand new Toyota Corolla. But unfortunately, Courtney did go with the Revenge Twins and the only person, or rather people, who would be happy at the end of this day would be Ayden and his new best friend.

Now let skip the part where Courtney has a heart attack while Heather is driving like the maniac she is and the part where Duncan is forced to take care of Lexi because his parents were called into the station early.

Now with DJ, Geoff and Lexi by Duncan's side and Heather, Gwen, and Ayden by Courtney's side, it seems like an equal team right. Wrong. One team had a very big advantage. And I mean, a very big advantage.

Well moving on from this before I spoil anything else, we join our favorite prep and her "friends" at the local 2-story mall. Nothing special, it had stores, a food court, an arcade, a day care that had a very fun and cute playground, photo booths, and the ever popular, Victoria Secrets Store.

Courtney had been in that particular store twice in her entire life. Once because her mother dragged Courtney into the store to buy um "special" pajamas for her parents' second honeymoon, then to buy perfume for her aunt's birthday because her aunt asked for that specific type of perfume and the perfume was sold no where else. Needless to say, Courtney never went willing into the provocative store.

Well whether the prep liked it or not, and you can imagine how much she DID NOT like it, Gwen and Heather were determined to make Courtney love that store by the end of this shopping spree.

Stepping away from the girls and Ayden for a moment, the boys and Lexi had come to the small little mall only because they bored. Oh and Duncan wanted to find a one-night stand girl, who he could let out his frustration on. DJ and Geoff were here only to keep an eye out on Lexi while he went girl hunting.

Lexi had a whole other agenda for the day. Her plan was to make Duncan take her to the candy store, the ice cream shop, McDonalds, then the toy store, then the day care playground, and finally end the day at the park playing tag. Her day looked picture perfect from her viewpoint and it only grew as the day went on.

Fast forward to about 3 in the afternoon. You have exasperated Heather and Gwen, frustrated Courtney and Lexi, amused DJ and Geoff, and bored Ayden and Duncan.

Courtney had refused to buy any thing that went lower to her fingertips, anything with a very low V neck, anything that wrapped too tightly around her chest, and anything that made her feel like butt was being forced into something 5 sizes too small. Gwen and Heather were so exasperated with their prude leader that they had decided to pull out the big guns at the next store.

But to give Courtney some credit she did buy more clothes that made her look like a teenager and not like a grown lawyer!

The shorts she picked reached to her just above her knees, the shirts were not as big and baggy as before and some shirts were graphic T-shirts instead of her usual polo shirts. She did pick out some skinny jeans, some sneakers.

In my opinion, that is some real progress. But the time came for Courtney to come across her old enemy, embarrassment.

Courtney was beyond embarrassed as she was dragged into Victoria's Secret on the second floor and thrown into the dressing room with who knows how many different types of thongs, push-up bras, and lingerie.

But lucky Ayden came to her rescue as he began complaining that he had to go pee. Gwen scolded that she had asked him ten minutes ago if he had to go to the bathroom when they passed the bathroom on the second floor near the food court. Ayden's reply was that he did not have to go then and even when Heather was yelling at Courtney to come out and show them how everything looked on her, Ayden began screaming louder than even Heather that he had go NOW.

Who was Courtney to let her baby brother pee in his pants and so she quickly ran out the dressing room, picked up Ayden and ran to the bathroom on the first floor near the daycare playground that was conveniently located all the way on the other side of the mall. But luck was not done helping Courtney in her predicament. Nature decided to leave Courtney a little _gift_.

As she waited for Ayden to come out of the bathroom, she felt that she had to go as well. Ayden came out soon and she told him to wait for her while she went to the bathroom. Once in the stall and she had finished her um business she noticed she was bleeding. It was the first time Courtney was happy to get a period. She quickly slapped a pad on and strode out the bathroom to find her precious little brother gone.

Courtney's short-lived happiness was gone and now anxiety coursed through her body as she ran all over the mall looking for Ayden. If only she had looked in the day care then her search would have been _much_ shorter.

Let us turn our attention to Duncan and his futile attempt to find a girl to his liking. There were plenty of girls willing to be with him, the supply of girls was not the issue but the quality of the girl is what frustrated him. Every girl was nothing when he compared her to his prized Princess.

DJ and Geoff were extremely amused as they watched Lexi and Duncan argue and fight like little kids. But of course, Duncan and his little sister were mentally both the same age. Well maybe Lexi was a little more mature than her older brother was but that is open for debate.

Duncan had finally caved around 2 and bought Lexi a very big bag of candy that would last her the entire week. Geoff had bought her a new little handheld videogame she could entertain herself with while they went around the mall. And DJ had treated her to lunch at McDonalds. With three of the six things on her list done Lexi decided to check off another box as she made her way to the day care.

The day care looked like store, the sign said Kiddie Land, and was just a little bigger than the arcade was but it did have a small and cute playground in the middle of the day care. Lexi loved playing on that playground. While her brother and his friends were playing racecar games in the arcade to the left of the day care, she saw her new best friend sitting cross-legged next to the bathrooms under the silver drinking fountain.

Lexi was unbelievably happy to see her best friend and wasted no time in going over to him and inviting him to play with her at the day care playground. Ayden thought back to the endless torture he had endured this past afternoon and feeling a little rebellious he joined Lexi and they walked over to the day care where the automatic doors opened for them just to close behind them. The duo were in the daycare safely.

All by themselves.

Now I am sure you have tired to of my endless narration ad wish to get back to the actual action. I agree with you but let me hold your attention for one little minute more as you scroll down the page.

When Courtney reached Victoria Secrets and hauled Gwen and Heather all throughout the mall looking for her little baby brother that she had accidentally grabbed the light and dark pink striped shopping bad that contained _Heather's_ "personal" items from the provocative store. Heather was currently holding Courtney's bag of decent clothing without ever realizing the difference in Courtney's hurry to leave the store.

Ok I'm done. Now you may continue with the rest of the story.

* * *

Fuck. Where the hell is Lexi! I turn my back for five seconds and the little brat disappears without a trace. Damn it!

Geoff and DJ are frantically looking for everywhere around the mall and running into random strangers who cuss them out the second the two run off in the other direction only to come face to face with my fist. Punishment for cussing at my best friends, only I'm allowed to cuss those two out.

I sigh and lean on the wall next to the arcade. Running around looking for Lexi isn't going to work, and I know that from experience. Lexi will show up at this very spot next to the arcade when she either wants to go home, or get something to eat, or just plains gets bored wherever she is at this moment.

I look around the mall and snort in disgust as so many sluts and whores wave, wink, and toss their hair at me. I can tell what they want but today isn't their lucky day but too bad it isn't my luck day either.

Today has been shitty and it isn't getting any better. I could have any bitch in this mall and they would say yes in a heartbeat but I don't want just any old bitch. I want the Hispanic Goddess named Courtney that haunts my dreams at night.

I want the prep that shrieks my ear off. I want valedictorian who makes all the other bitches in this world look like shit next to her.

I want My Princess that said No.

I howl in rage as I think back to yesterday when Courtney kicked my in the kiwis and refused my lips. Lips that hypnotized every girl before her, lips that would have claimed her lips as mine if she had only given into me.

Courtney's lips were so warm, so soft. They tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. She had on Chap Stick, I could tell but it wasn't that flavored Chap Stick, just regular Chap Stick that actually heals your lips. How her lips went rigid under mine and how I felt her relax for just that one split second, but then went on the offensive barely a millisecond later.

I wonder if that was her first kiss…

"DUNCAN!"

I double take and nearly lose my balance from the fucking wall I'm still leaning on but keep my balance and look to my left to see my Lexi running to me but holding the hand of another little kid who can barely keep up with my speedy little sister.

The kid looks familiar to me but I can't really put my finger on it and I don't have the time to when Lexi jumps at my legs and tells me she wants to go to the park with her new friend Ayden.

I look at the little kid who was probably Ayden, see him standing a very safe distance away from me and staring at the ground as if it could save him from the Big Bad Duncan. I could tell this kid was raised to think that guys who looked like me were to be avoided at all costs and if he was ever caught by someone like me, he would probably scream bloody murder.

I take a step forward to the kids and I see my guess is right as the kid moves back, making sure that the distance is kept. I ask the kid, "Where are your parents Kid?"

I hear a small murmur in return and sigh as I say, "Sorry didn't catch that Kid." Lexi glares at me as I continue to call her friend Kid, but I don't care right now.

The kid says, "My parents are in Europe. I'm here with my big sister but I don't know where she is right now." The kid looks on the verge of tears at the thought of being lost and separated from his sister. Sorry to say that a kid, the kind of kid who probably got everything was crying at being separated from his sister but it was his own fault for leaving her side was not going to get any pity from me.

I told him to go to the lost and found and wait for her there. I turned on my feet and walked to the front door of the mall when I heard Lexi say, "Duncan!"

I turn my head a little to look at her standing right next to the brat who was crying by now, and glaring at me as if I caused it. I shrug my head and say in a bit of a whine, "Wwwhhhhaaat!"

"We have to help Ayden!" Lexi said with her brown eyes staring directly in mine with so much determination.

"No we don't," I tell her. "No come on. Geoff and DJ are running around this mall looking for you and I can't text or call them since I can't find my phone in my room."

I keep walking but don't hear Lexi catching up and look back one more time to see Lexi walking off in near the bathrooms and marching Ayden right into the girl's bathroom. That boy will grow up to be gay I swear you.

They come out five minutes later. The brat's nose is a puffy red, so are his eyes, and women are cooing him and giving him so much disgusting attention it makes me want to gag. Lexi proudly takes his hand, marches him past me, and makes a right where the elevator is to go up to the second floor.

I seethe in anger and follow my little sister and her soon to be dead friend as they wait for the elevator to arrive. I stand behind them as Ayden inches closer to my sister and she beams a triumphant smile at me that easily says, _ha ha I won!_ I shake my head and as the door opens, we come face to face with DJ and Geoff.

Well that was fast.

"Hey dude! We were just coming down to tell you that Lexi was no where on the second floor but you can already see that I guess," Geoff said as he walked back into the elevator after Lexi walked past him and planted her small feet firmly in the elevator with the little brat in tow.

"Yeah, she was in that daycare thing the whole time," I mutter.

DJ stoops down to whisper something in the brat's ear to calm him down I guess but as I roll my eyes, I see the brat move away form Lexi and closer to DJ. So I guess whatever DJ said to the brat worked.

The elevator goes up and we step out. We all walk to the far left of the mall where the lost and found is to see three chicks talking to the security guard. One girl with a hot ass is talking loudly and looks really stressed out as she talks to him. I smirk as I think of way to unstress her out.

Then Ayden is running to the desk and running toward the security guard. Typical. Brats like him see a guy in a uniform and immediately—Fuck. He isn't running to the security guard, he's running toward the girl and as he screams her name at the top of his voice my brain goes numb.

The girl turns around as he is yelling—_Courtney. _

Holy shit. No wonder the brat looked familiar to me. Today just got a whole fucking lot better.

I feel my smirk growing on my lips as I se Courtney open her arms, showing off that delicious chest in that tight white shirt. Too bad she has so many layers of shirt on her or else I could have been seen that huge rack that Princess keeps hiding from me!

The little brat is in her arms now being crushed between her boobs. His face nicely squashed in between them as Courtney tries to suffocate him. If only that could me with my head on her chest but oh the things I would do to her and her perfect hot body.

My pants tighten at the thought and I feel something growing inside my stomach but I pass it off as lust because the feeling is starting to make me sick. I walk quickly but confidently to Princess, My Princess as my boys follow nervous for what might happen. Lexi has no idea what is going on except her friend found his sister.

Ayden is released from hug as I draw near and as he sees me coming, he hides behind Courtney's slender legs. Oh how those legs would feel wrapped around me sends a shudder down my spine and straight to my groin. Courtney sees me coming and I stop only a few feet from her as Gwen and Heather try to protect her and push My Princess behind them.

But Courtney shoves them aside as gently as she can as she faces me alone, scared and alone but determined. There is no end to how much this girl can turn me on.

I see a Victoria Secret's bag lying down on the floor with the contents spilling out. Courtney sees me eyeing the bag and lunges for it but I'm too fast and I get it first.

By this point I'm hungry for sex and just imagining My Princess in all sexy outfits Victoria has to offer just makes me even more hungry. I stuff my hand into the bag without looking and grab the first thing that I get.

Jack Pot. I pull it out and in my hand is small black lacy thong.

Courtney's face goes red with embarrassment I think, but she smirks too. That smirks says _I know something you don't._ Curiosity killed the cat but I'm no cat so it doesn't matter to me.

I shove the thong back into the bag and step closer to Courtney. I see her smirk falter and smirk bigger, my confidence growing. Just imagining her legs wrapped around my waist, those perfectly manicured hands digging into my back, that loud voice screaming my name is making me _insane_ with want!

I am inches from her face as she says something I never thought she would. "Do you want to kiss the girl whose bag that really is Russell?" Her voice is husky and fucking sexy as hell!

I smirk and nod before diving for her mouth, only to crash into that bitch Heather and have the both of us fall to the ground with out lips still locked.

Now Heather is, of course, giving in to me and seeing as I am in need of a good lay I would have gladly given in as well if it wasn't for the fact that the FUCKING BITCH was LAUGHING AT ME! COURTNEY WAS LAUGHING AT ME!

No one dares laugh at Duncan Russell! I can her laughter ringing in my ears, stabbing at my heart, and colliding in my brain! It's not fucking fair that she would do this to ME!

I found out later that she had ducked under my right arm, her left, spun around to land on her butt behind me. I hope she bruised that huge fucking ass of hers!

I turn around and glare daggers at her only to see her rolling on the floor her fucking awesome ass off. I can see Lexi giggling behind Geoff and DJ who are rightfully shocked at what happened, Gwen is off to the side and has her mouth open is shock as well. Ayden is right behind Courtney and laughing at me as well. But I bet he doesn't even know why is fucking laughing!

I roll off Heather who groans from losing me and the chance for getting back together with yours truly. As I get to my feet so does Courtney. She is taking really deep breaths to get rid of her laughter.

I can see Courtney still wants to laugh when she took just one look at my pissed off face. She finally manages to stop laughing but that fucking adorable ass bitch has the hiccups! Every other second it's a hiccup and its too fucking adorable and just makes me more fucking mad!

Why is that fucking fucking fucking adorable cute beautiful bitch that is so fucking smart and so fucking sexy all at the same damn time, MINE! I don't get it! Why isn't she mine yet!

I can hear that smooth silky voice drift to my ears and register in my voice as she walks away with her little brat of a brother holding that delicate soft small hand that belongs to Courtney, "I asked you if you wanted a kiss from whoever that bag belonged to. I never said the bag belonged to me Russell."

It's another stab at my heart when she calls me Russell instead of Duncan.

I look at her and call her name with all the rage that has been stored in all day. She turns around and she just looks so gorgeous with her body turned around to the side so I can see her profile. My heart melts a little I think. But Duncan Russell never falls in love, this is just lust. Lust. That's all.

"What Russell? Are you mad that you didn't capture my lips and 'hypnotize' me like you did to poor Heather over there? Are you mad that I'm too smart to fall your little traps? I told you Russell, I don't like you, and I doubt that I ever will."

Lies. That's all lies! Every girl will fall for me, every single one. Courtney is not the exception. There are no exceptions in my world.

"Just wait Princess, one day you'll be begging to be with me," I counter with a smirk covering the pain of rejection.

She rolls her eyes and walks off, not even giving me another look. My heart hurts again but I brush it off. I hear my name called and I look down to see Lexi pulling at the bottom hem of my shirt. I crouch down.

"Yeah Lexi?" I ask her.

"Do you like _like_ Ayden's big sister?" Lexi asks me with her big brown eyes. So much innoncence in one little body, I wish I could tell her the truth.

"No, she likes me but she just doesn't want to admit it yet," I lie to my little sister. And she believes every single word and tugs at my hand and I let her drag me out the mall after Courtney.

"Well maybe I can get Ayden to make her tell you that she likes you! Don't worry Duncan, I'll help you!" I smile as Lexi says that, she can't help but even if she could, I would never use her like that. Lexi is too innocent to get mixed up in my stupid depraved sex life.

Oh I wish I could go back to a time that was so much simpler, sometimes I'm jealous that Lexi is 5 and I'm not anymore.

The rest of the day passes in a blur as I remember eating with my family and let Lexi tell Mom and the old man about our day, then collapsing on my bed, never changing out my clothes.

Courtney's laugh torment my dreams.

* * *

"Courtney do you like Lexi's big brother?" Ayden asked me. Lexi? I'm guessing that's Russell's little sister who was giggling behind Geoff and DJ when I ducked under Russell's arm and let him kiss Heather….

Oh how I wish I could've been Heather for just one single second. To feel those rough warm intoxicating lips one more time. But I can't let him kiss me or I would be under his man whore spell and end up pregnant with my life down the drain and I could never allow that.

"No I don't like _like_ him Ayden. And he doesn't like me either. Do you remember when Mommy and Daddy told us about people who just want to hurt us and poor girls get hurt very badly?" I tell him. He nods his small little head at me as we sit on the bus stop bench waiting for the bus to take us back home.

"Well, Lexi's big brother is one of those people. He has hurt a lot of girls in my school and he wants to hurt me too but I won't let him." I inform my sweet little brother.

"Does that mean Lexi is bad?" Ayden asks with his eyes big and tearful. I want to say yes so badly. I want him to stay ten feet away from that girl but that little girl is the first friend Ayden has made all year. I could never take away the joy of friendship away from him for my selfish purposes.

"No she isn't bad Ayden." Ayden's smile is so handsome. The smile that melts my heart.

The bus arrives in ten minutes and in another fifteen minutes we are safely home. I look at the clock and its almost 4:30 so I tell Ayden its too late to go to the park but I promise to take him tomorrow and I promise to invite Noah or Trent if they can come. Ayden's face brightens when I say Trent and he nods enthusiastically.

Ayden rushes to his room and turns on the television to _Nickelodeon_ while I walk to my room. I open my laptop and check my email. Noah emailed me about an hour ago.

_Bookworm45_: Hey wats up Court? Mind if me and some of the geeks in school come over to ur house & talk?

I respond with this.

_Lawyer07_: Sure but I promised to take Ayden to the park so either you guys come with or we talk at the park. Oh and can Trent come because Ayden wants to see him. And Noah even though you are emailing me, you should still use proper spelling and grammar. It's unbecoming to an honor student like you.

I keep my email account open and head downstairs to start making dinner. I cook spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. It's done around 5:30 and I call Ayden down for dinner. A nice calm down dinner where I ask Ayden what happened at the mall.

Once his story of fun is over I sigh because I can't blame him for leaving but I make it clear that he isn't going to have dessert (even though I didn't make any to begin with) and that if he doesn't behave for the rest of the night then he could forget the park tomorrow.

Ayden accepts his punishment and after dinner, he is in his room once more being the perfect angel he is to our family.

I wash dishes, dry them and out them away. I walk to the backyard and I am tackle to the ground by Maxwell. I forgot to put him in when we came home. It takes awhile but he eventually gets off and I feed him. I wait for him to finish and when he does, he follows me up to my room where he lays down right in the middle.

Sometimes this dog pushes his luck but his otter tail thumps on the bed and I give in to him and let him have the bed. I walk to my desk to find my laptop with an email from Noah.

_Bookworm45_: Court PLZ this is an email, not our AP English essay. Anyways thats fine. We dnt care where we talk as long as u listen. An he cant. He has a band competition in LA remember? He told us not to bother coming to support him cuz the competition doesnt allow an audience.

He sent this to me about 15 minutes ago.

_Lawyer07_: Sorry I had a very stressful day at the mall today and totally forgot about his competition. I'll give you the details tomorrow. And you should know how big of a grammar snob I am.

It doesn't take him long to email me back with:

_Bookworm45_: I didnt 4get. I do it just to annoy u! :P

_Lawyer07_: ugh! Who are you? Russell! I can't stand that annoying Neanderthal! He is ruining my life with his stupid horny wants! Why can't her just leave me alone! T_T

_Bookworm45_: Chill Court. I won't do it again if it calms you down. See look, I just typed you, instead of u! You (See I did it again!) can tell us all about how stupid Russell is tomorrow. See you (One more time) then.

I smile at Noah's email and log off with a quick see you then. I collapse on Maxwell. The rest of the night passes with a blur and I barely remember watching a movie with Ayden, moving Maxwell off my bed as I collapse on the bed without ever changing into pajamas.

Duncan's lips tease me in my dreams.

You know in the last chapter I said Duncan would be the first guy, apart from Ayden to see Courtney's new look. Well I may have stretched the truth just a _little_…

Ok a lot. But Duncan did see something of her new wardrobe! The thong he pulled out may not have been Courtney's but if he had looked in _her_ bag of Victoria Secret's, and yes she did buy something from that store, his jaw would've hit the floor.

Well, she didn't directly buy the stuff from the store but Gwen bought it for her and slipped the bad into one of her other bags when they were racing all over the mall looking for Ayden. The bag did contain thongs, bras that did her chest more justice than her previous bras, and lingerie that would make even the most professional prostitute blush.

Gwen has such a mischievous mind that it's no wonder that her and Duncan have so much in common.

But it wouldn't be until the next day that Courtney would discover the provocative clothing. And it wouldn't be until another several _years_ that Courtney would actually use the clothing. Yes that day, or night, would be her honeymoon. Her husband would be shocked at the clothing, never to have thought that his wife was capable of even owning that kind of clothes.

But he wouldn't be complaining that night as he was taking that clothing off. But to move away from the M rated future.

Courtney still has a long way to go until the end of the year. In addition, she lost an ally today but gained more allies today as well. And the ally she lost may not be the ally you are thinking of.

After all, when is this story, or life in general, ever _that_ predictable? This isn't a planned out reality show you know.

Good day to you and I hope to see you once more in the next chapter.

**Well that was long. I liked it. Did you? **


	6. Night Reveals All

"**All dreams are in a sense, dreams of convenience; they help to prolong sleep instead of waking up. Dreams are the guardians of sleep and not its disturbers."**** Sigmund Freud I thank you. **

Ah night, the most powerful relief and source of fear in this mortal world. Some people only see the worst of the dark and are eventually consumed by it but other foolishly try to conquer it and only get conquered instead. The wisest just live with the darkness as an equal like nature intended.

Tonight we take a trip into the darkness within a human mind. You humans use such a small portion of your capable brains that it is a bit pathetic really. But that's mammals for you, always picking the bare minimum, just enough to survive.

Anyways, when you humans dream, your brain is free to do whatever it wishes and control your subconscious and do with it as your brain wishes. That's why dreams seem so real and unreal all at the same time.

Did you know that most people, most nights, always forget what they dreamed about the second they wake up. We'll tonight is one of those nights, the people we visit won't remember a single thing the second they wake up and begin their day without the slightest notion of what their true desire is and what they really want from life.

Tonight we visit four dreams, three girls, one boy and see what their deepest desires in their perfect dream world really are, once and for all. The bad, and the good, the innocent and the guilty, the intelligent and the sly will all intermix tonight.

* * *

You know something. Life is good. Here I am, on my snowboard shredding through this mountain having the time of my life.

But here is what bugs me, I can't see the bottom of the mountain, it just keeps going and going. Never ending really.

And the mountain is bare, no trees, no other people, no other animals, just me on my snowboard. It's so cold but I don't _feel_ cold. I'm in a short sleeved shirt and shorts. But I don't seem to question it.

Maybe I'm dreaming. But I can't be dreaming, if this was a dream, Courtney would be here.

"I am here Duncan." I look to my left and there is Courtney, just sitting across from me in this small little restaurant. I don't know how we got here but we're here. I look to the menu but I can't read it.

I look at Courtney and she is just so beautiful. And she isn't in some skimpy outfit like my other dreams but just her regular preppy street clothes. I could stare at her for hours. I think I do because next thing I know we are walking out the restaurant and into the street.

This is my street. I see my house across the street. I look to my left to ask Courtney how we got here but she is already walking across the street. I run to catch up with her when I see my old gang.

My old gang was full of wannabe punks who smoked weak shit and always did stupid pranks. They didn't like when I left the gang but I could beat anyone of those losers up that they didn't attack me when I just walked out the door. I was their leader. I heard this dude we called Gomez took over the gang. But I could beat him up any day of the week.

I can see my old gang heading toward Courtney and I run toward them instead. No one hurts Courtney. But I'm too slow, everything is happening so slow too. I can see Gomez taking out a gun and pointing it, not to me, but to Courtney. I run for all my might and push her to the ground. I take three bullets.

One to my arm. One to my leg. And one to my side.

I wake up in the hospital. I see dark black, faceless people all around my bed. The one person to me side slowly becomes clearer as the others fade away. Eventually the face becomes clear.

Courtney is by my side and smiling at me, a beautiful happy smile with tears in her eyes. She says. "Thank you Duncan. I love you."

And I begin to say the three words that have been wanting to escape me since the day I laid eyes on My Princess, "I love y—"

Suddenly the room jolts and I'm sitting in my bed, alone. The room blackens until I'm surrounded by darkness. I hear laughter, a horrible taunting laugh that pierces my heart. Courtney laughed that laugh when she tricked me into kissing Heather.

I cry myself awake. But I don't remember my dream.

* * *

There is no such thing as _too_ much makeup. People might try to tell you different but in reality, everyone needs make up. Don't let anyone tell you different.

I'm in the back of the class staring at the back of Duncan's head. My notebook is filled with his name. When I first saw Duncan, with his piercings, Mohawk, and rough look I thought he would be another boy toy for me.

Fuck, I was dead wrong. I thought I could tame him and make him my little pet like I did to tons of boys with him. I used to be heartbreaker before Duncan.

I guess it takes a heartbreaker to break another heartbreaker's heart. Does that sound confusing to you 'cause it does to me.

Suddenly I'm not in school anymore but I'm at home and I hear the usual fighting going on all around me. Mom and Dad are fighting again and I can't stand it. They never notice me, I bet if I got knocked up they wouldn't care or notice. They would probably call me fat.

I know love exists but I've never experienced it. I thought I loved Duncan for a couple weeks until he dumped me on Facebook. I got dumped on fucking Facebook, do you know how horrible that was to me?

I'm laying in bed and just lay there. I know I don't want Duncan back, he's a horrible guy that will just use me for sex and then dump me for the next slut.

"Hey Slut," that's Duncan's voice. I open my eyes to see Duncan hovering over me. Oh fuck. What the hell does he want?

"What the fuck do you want Duncan?" I told him.

"You," his icy cold teal eyes are penetrating my heart. But my heart is crying, not rejoicing like before.

I sigh sadly and look up at him, I want to cry so badly, and say, "Why? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No. 'Cause your so easy," he says. Easy. The school slut. The one night stand. I'm sick of people only knowing me by that. I growl in frustration.

"See I knew you wanted me," Duncan says this and leans down to kiss me but I turn my head with tears running down my cheeks. With as much strength as I have left, I push Duncan off me and run out of my house.

I just keep running and running, dodging anything that gets in my way until I collapse next to a river, a roaring wild uncontrollable river and I have to cross it. Don't ask me why but I just have this feeling that I have to cross.

Then I see Duncan running toward me and now I know why I have to cross, to get away from Duncan. I can't handle him in my life anymore. I jump in.

I expect to drown, I expect to die, and I don't expect to live. I think I pass out 'cause I wake out on the other side of the river and Duncan is gone. The river has gone calm and I feel better.

Maybe a life without Duncan controlling it is what I need. Too bad I'll forget the realization when I wake.

When I wake up I hear fighting again and forget that I even had a dream.

* * *

Here I am in the office working on my next case. My life is perfect as I become the most successful lawyer in the U.S. I'm called all over the world for my amazing skills as a lawyer.

I can win any case.

I'm walking down to my car when I decide to walk to the Starbucks a couple of blocks away with my leather black briefcase by my side The trip seems slower than usual as I look around the street to see so many families around me.

I ignore them. I have no time for a family with my career. My mother and father retired years ago and I took over their law firm. I control every aspect of this business. I run it just like my parents did, with an iron fist, a cunning brain, and a cold heart.

I enter Starbucks and I order a simple coffee and sit down alone at a small table. I just stare out the tainted see through window for hours. The store is closing and I sit up to see my coffee unfinished and warm.

I look down to my cup and just sip it; no one bothers me even as the store officially closes. The streets dark and lonely but the streetlights slowly come on, one by one. Again, I see families all over the streets.

Then the families all blur together, they slowly fade away until there is no one. I finally get up and exit the store. I walk down the street and keep walking listening to the slow _bump-bump_ when my briefcase hits the side of my leg again and again as I take step after step. I pass the building holding my law firm and everything that makes up my life.

I walk to the park instead and it's dawn as I sit on a cold bench in the bitter morning.

Then one family walks by me without ever looking at me once. The family looks familiar, I see a Dad, a Mom, and two kids, one girl, and one boy. Everyone except the mother has blue eyes, but a special shade of blue, teal.

I recognize Duncan and realize he's married with kids and a beautiful wife that love him to death. I suddenly wish that I was his wife and those were my kids. I lower my head to stare at the concrete gray cement my feet are resting on and feel my eyes wanting to cry.

I don't know why I want to cry until I see my briefcase lying open with papers. I remember working on those papers before I left the office, writing, writing for hours, and hours. But now all of them are blank. I realize that I have no life that all the work I did was for nothing.

I start crying because I know that I ruined my life and I didn't care that I was rich just like my parents were but all I wanted was Duncan and I family of our own but I know that I lost him.

"Courtney, come here." I hear a voice and I look up. I see Duncan's sweet face.

"Come on Mommy!" "Yea Mommy its time to go home," I see the two children running toward me and tugging at my hands as I get up from the bench.

I look up to Duncan trying to figure out what just happened but he says, "Come Princess its time to go home." His arm wraps around my waist, with the other hand tilts my head up and he kisses me.

This kiss is so sweet and loving that I don't let it stop, I keep kissing him for what seems like forever with our kids racing each other home. He stops the kiss, looks down to me and says something that makes my heart burst with happiness.

Duncan says, "I love you Courtney."

I'm crying with joy as I say, "I love you too Duncan." Duncan take my right hand and kiss it and I see a gorgeous brilliant diamond ring on my ring finger. It's so lovely that I can't believe its mine. I can't believe that Duncan's mine.

Duncan takes my hand and holds it in his, and he starts to walk as I follow him. I could follow Duncan anywhere and I do because we just keep walking and walking.

I wake up smiling but I don't know why.

* * *

_I fucking hate my life. _

Wow you must be angry 'cause you don't cuss much.

_Shut up. _

I don't wanna.

_Why the fuck are you here? _

Can you please stop cussing. It's not like you or proper. And you know why I'm here.

_Yeah sure whatever. And yea I do, you're my freaking conscience. _

Exactly.

Well, I'm Gwen's conscience and I have a fetish for being a narrator. I'm not a cricket for you Disney maniacs that believe a talking a cricket can help you do everything right. I'm just the little voice in your mind that sounds like your parents, or your teachers, or whoever tells you what is right and wrong.

Anyways, I'm like a big ball of stuff that's floating above Gwen right now. Gwen is sitting under a tree with her sketch pad but she doesn't have a pencil, or a pen or anything but the pad actually. She's just alone, like usual. Her dreams are usually like this.

Don't ask me why. But today her dream changes a little, I'm guessing either Duncan kissed her or broke her heart again. Her dreams only change because of him. Gwen has loved Duncan since, well forever I guess. But the ending is always the same. Always.

I let the dream take form as it dissolves away to show the mall in the town. I see Duncan and Gwen kissing and two other girls, one skinny Asian girl, I think her name is Heather from the previous dreams where I've see Gwen beating her up for stealing Duncan from her. But the other girl is new to me.

This girl has very pretty onyx eyes, nice brown hair, and tan skin, but that orange tan but a regular healthy, if you can call a tan healthy, tan. I wonder what her name is but she sure seems sad.

This girl is crying while Heather looks like she is… dying? I don't know but Gwen sure has a dark mind when it suits her. I blame Duncan.

Well anyways, Gwen and Duncan are still kissing and Heather, who skin is slowly becoming more and more grey, rushed at the couple. Duncan turns around and kills Heather, with a pocket knife. Now this dream is just getting weird. Since when could someone kill another person with a little pocket knife? Does anyone find that strange or is it just me?

Moving on, Heather suddenly disappears, into nothing. Now the new girl is slowly approaching and she becomes more and more beautiful. I expect Duncan to kill her too but he actually leaves Gwen to go kiss the other girl.

When Gwen runs after Duncan he doesn't even give her a second glance and it seems he is always out of her reach no matter how much she tries to catch up to him. I wonder if that means something but I don't what. In my opinion, Gwen really could do a hundred times better than Duncan but she won't ever listen to me when it comes to that boy.

Gwen suddenly stuck, she can't move. She starts crying and I wish I could comfort her but like I said, she never pays me any attention when it comes to that boy. The dreams dissolves and we're back under the tree with Gwen standing under it watching the cheerleaders.

Gwen's feelings towards cheerleaders are complicated. She will ever be one, she will never be nice to one, she will always ridicule one, but yet, she respects them and wants to be one.

You see Gwen has always felt isolated and left out. Cheerleaders symbolize popularity to Gwen. Gwen really just wants to feel accepted and like by people. It doesn't have to be everyone but at least a few friends.

Why do you think she feel for Duncan? She was smart enough to figure out he would just use and dump her. But he was the most popular boy in school and maybe if she was with her than she would be popular like him. Didn't happen unfortunately for Gwen.

Gwen puts a strong upfront or a stone wall that says FUCK YOU to anyone who tries to bring her down. Gwen is such a strong girl and is so intelligent that she has gotten out of a lot of horrible situations but when it comes to this one boy, everything comes crashing down.

I sure hope Gwen gets that scholarship to the art school in New York so she can forget all about Duncan and how he broke her heart and all the hopes she had for being accepted by her peers. Gwen needs a friend, a real true friend and I sure hope she finds that real soon.

Well that's how the dream ends really, her watching cheerleaders having fun with her standing alone under the tree. This is how it usually ends, I wonder if other teenagers dream about being alone.

But Gwen had that look in her eyes when she watched Duncan kill Heather and I'm scared because that look means she is going to go after Duncan again… Oh great… I wonder if that pretty tan girl can keep Duncan away from Gwen long enough for Gwen to heal.

A conscience can only hope. I wish Gwen would remember her dreams but she won't. I sigh and shake my head as the dream dissolves to nothing and I fade away to my dark little corner. Gwen never remembers anything.

Well well, aren't dreams informing. I certainty think so. Now we move on to the morning and the awaited army meeting.

**Boring Author's note so you can skip it: So this idea rather hit me when I was bored in school. That happens a lot to me. Maybe I think too much, I've been accused of that, or at least I think I was… My memory is fuzzy maybe I accused myself… Possibly… **

**Anyways. Does anyone want to give me a suggestion to how the next chapter at the park with Courtney's geek/nerd army should go? And do I cuss too much in the story? **


	7. The Plan

**No one likes dreams I guess.**

**I am in a somewhat cynical mood at the moment toward men in general so do not expect Duncan in this chapter unless you want to see his balls cut off with rusty jagged kid scissors. **

**This chapter is all about Courtney, thankfully. This is somewhat shorter than my normal chapters but I just wanted to get something out. Anyone have any idea on where the plot should go next? **

Here we are at the park, it's about noon and there are nerds, geeks, the social rejects of the school all in one big circle. It's just them and Courtney, oh an Ayden too.

The Aviation Club, yes there is one in this school, is teaching Ayden how to do loop de loops on his remote control airplane and other tricks. The Aviation Club has about four members, all of which are gushing over Ayden's remote control airplane because it's the best model out there of some plane I do not know the name of, sorry.

But anyways, you are just in time to see Noah go over who exactly is in the army. You will be surprised at the list I was at least. Everyone is under a tree, a very big tree and the small playground is a good 25 feet away as the army assembles. Noah is at the trunk of the tree standing up while everyone sits down, excluding the Aviation Club and Ayden. Courtney is sitting right next to the trunk behind Noah a little and facing her army.

* * *

"So, Court, are you ready to meet everyone?" I ask.

"I guess," Courtney mumbles. Uh-oh, Courtney is down again. Crap, where is Trent when you need him! Courtney needs to look excited and enthusiastic or no one will think we can do this.

"So, here in the front is the Math Club, next to them the Chess Club, the Debate Team besides them, the Photo Club is behind them, right to the left of _them_ is the Anime Club….

* * *

Sorry I got bored listening to him talk. In total, there are about one hundred and fifty nerds and geeks, that does include the absent band geeks, in this army, all surrounding Courtney at the moment, well, give or take a soldier or two. But the entire senior class nerds and geeks number to about 61, out of a class of 287. Depressing isn't it? The entire school numbers to about 1098 students. That is an average of 250 students per class. Small school huh?

Now you can imagine how Courtney must feel having about 15% of the entire student body backing her up. But Noah has a plan up his sleeve and it took so much time, effort, and math to come up with it that it makes my head hurt just telling you about it.

Noah wants to go on a spy mission. He wants to infiltrate every single aspect of the school in able to find out Duncan's every small weakness. And he wanted Courtney to drive Duncan crazy by acting like she wanted him. Now here is where I will stop and let us get back to the small little army around the Ice Queen.

* * *

"WHAT! Have you LOST your mind! What happened to being careful and cautious?" I exploded at my delirious best friend. Noah was looking me in the eyes and my "army" was looking at me with expectant eyes. The Debate Team had huge eyes waiting for a huge argument.

"Courtney, listen, you are the target. If we put him under false pretenses and act like he got what he wanted, he will be relaxed and won't bother us as we take over the school from the inside out," said Noah.

"I can't get my head wrapped around this! You want ME to be his girl toy so you can act like James Bond!" I want to wring Noah's neck or knock some sense into that boy.

"NO! Not his girl toy but make him crazy with desire that he will be so focused on you that the rest of us will be able to do what we please in able to take over his territory." The way Noah says it, it seems like it makes sense but I can only see Russell's lust filled teal eyes staring at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"And how do you plan for me to be so 'irresistible' or how to take over his turf?" Noah had better have a good solution to this or else I will kill him. The Math Club can find fourth member to join its competitions.

Noah smirked as he said, "Courtney meet Elsy."

This slutty dressed girl, with black straight hair, too much make up for my liking walked from behind the tree and in front of me. I wonder if she was there this entire time.

"Finally, I thought I would get wrinkles by the time you got to me. You spent like forever naming every nerd," this Elsy girl said. Yea I don't like her, or trust her. I don't think Noah does either because I can see how much he wants to slap her.

I get up and face her. I'm taller than her by a few inches. "So what do you have to say that's so important?"

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, " Duncan's plan to get you is too win you over is to act nice and make you believe he changed just for you. Once he's got you, then he'll dump you faster than anyone else he threw away."

I don't know why but for some reason I think she is telling the truth.

"Alright, what makes you think I would fall for that?" I asked because I know I would see through that act in an instance.

"Because you're the type to fall for it. If he makes you think that you really did change him for the better than you will fall for him. And I mean fall in love, not lust. You will feel that warm fuzzy feeling that you feel when you help someone and you will want to keep him and make sure he stays out of trouble and that's where he snares you," she says all this with a straight face.

"How do you know this? Wait. I don't want to know or need to. Just tell me how to avoid that." I really don't need to know how she got this information. She may have came up with this on the spot right now but I don't care because I am that type of girl. I need to prepare myself.

"Easy. You need to do something no other girl has ever done before. You need to make Duncan fall in love with you then dump him like the trashy man-whore he is," she says this with determination in her eyes.

"How?" I don't know if I could make him fall in love with me. What if I fall in love with him during the process like in my romance novels? Don't think that Courtney! You could never fall in love with that horrible player! Just remember all the poor girls he abused and how many hearts he broke. Just give him a taste if his own medicine rather than cut him out and let him chase you. You must go on the offensive. After all, the best defense is a good offense.

"I'll teach you. I know the weak spots on his body. What he loves girls to wear, what movements drive him crazy. I know his schedule back to front and how he gets to each class. What classes he skips, where he hangs out when he skips. I know everything. I'll make you his dream girl. Meet me tomorrow before school under that tree of yours," Elsy says this and then just walks away.

What the hell did I just agree with? Russell must have screwed this girl over bad if she is willing to go this far to break him. I guess it is true what they say about a women scorned. I really don't want to the person who pisses me off because if that girl can get like that when she is screwed over than I wonder what will happen to me.

I walk home in a daze. Ayden is just going on about how many new tricks he learned and what he did that day while I was talking with everyone. The rest of the day goes by fast as I finish homework, ignore e-mails, ignore texts, feed Ayden and Maxwell and just collapse on my bed.

I dreamt something, but I can't remember anything. It had a guitar in it and a wedding ring with a child in my arms… What the hell?

**A little short but its something. What will the next bring? No, really what will happen 'cause I have no idea. Anyone want to give me ideas? **

**And EgoistaSince94, no Duncan does not die. I just don't like guys in general at the moment so that is why he isn't in this chapter. Sorry if that is confusing, I was a bit emotional when I wrote this chapter. Duncan is not dead and he will not be dead any time soon. **


	8. Romeo and Brutus Join

**Write's block. Why do you torture me so? Thank you sweetElisabeth for the inspiration for this chapter! I appreciate it very much! And thank you for your input heartandstar101 as well! It helped A LOT! **

Fast forward a week from Sunday to the next Saturday night and you will see Courtney on a date, Elsy spying from behind the counter, Duncan spying with his um "date" from two tables away, and Courtney's date is still unable to believe she said yes.

The week went by fast with no _interesting_ events between Courtney and Duncan. Lexi and Ayden are becoming closer and closer friends by the day. But while Duncan is busy trying to make Courtney fall in love with him, Elsy is busy trying to make Duncan fall in love with Courtney.

This is how the week went.

Monday:

Harold and the Computer Club escorted her to each of her classes which was easy because the Computer Club had five members, all of who had the same classes as Courtney. Duncan did not go near them since Harold still had a cast on his nose and looked murderously at Duncan if he came two feet near them.

Trent and the Jazz Band, all twenty members, sat with Courtney under her tree during lunch.

Elsy walked her home, waited for Ayden and Lexi at the bus stop and took the duo home for homework and snack time while the teenagers did their own homework upstairs in Courtney's room. Elsy taught her a short cut to the bus stop that avoided Duncan's most common way home when he skipped sixth period. Which was every day since he targeted Courtney.

Learn what makeup looks great with Courtney's complexion. By the end of the day, Courtney could put on blush, mascara, foundation, eye shadow, and any other form of makeup perfectly in less than ten minutes.

Tuesday:

Noah and the Math Club walked her to her classes, again there were four members who all had her same classes. Duncan could not get near her just like the previous day.

The Aviation Club, the Photo Club and the Anime Club sat with her during lunch while Trent sat at her side. About fifteen people were with her that day.

Elsy walked her home on a different route home that avoided Duncan on his sixth period skip. Ayden did not have Lexi with him today because she had a dentist appointment. Ayden said she had a loose tooth when she bit into an apple. He wished he had a loose tooth. He ate a lot of apple that day.

Learn how to style your hair perfectly in less than five minutes. Courtney could use a curling iron perfectly along with a straightening iron in less than one hour, with only a few burn marks. Then learned how to make the perfect side ponytail, the straight ponytail, the cheerleader ponytail, the pigtails, the simple braid, complex braids, and of course every time of buns.

Wednesday:

Heather walked Courtney to her classes and sneered at Duncan if he tried coming close to them. Heather was late to her every class and left class early to meet Courtney outside her class. Geoff and DJ kept Duncan away from Courtney that day as a favor to Noah who gave them the answers to their Algebra class.

Trent and the ASB joined Courtney in the library as she studied for her next AP Government test. The library was half filled with thirty kids surrounded Courtney.

Elsy taught Courtney the route that Duncan took when he skipped class; of course, they were walked very slowly and gave him an unknown fifteen-minute start. Courtney was shocked to see how it was almost the same route she usually took home. When the duo took Ayden and Lexi home, Lexi showed off her first baby teeth. Ayden was jealous. He ate even more apple that day.

Learn how to dress correctly. Elsy was surprised how many cute clothes Courtney had and showed Courtney how to wear the shirts in a way that showed off her chest; how skirts, shorts, and jeans could show off her ass; and how the right type off shoes could help elongate her already long legs. Courtney was uncomfortable at first but after Elsy drilled her a million times Courtney was used to it and had some fun with it. Courtney pretended to be a model.

Thursday:

Trent and the Debate Team walked Courtney to her classes while Bridgette gave Duncan Courtney's last year schedule instead of her current schedule. You would think after all the time he spent stalking the girl he would know her classes but no, he never paid attention.

Drama Club invited Courtney to join them in the auditorium, for her opinion on their new idea for the school play. They also wanted her to be in the play but she declined, for now. Trent was right in the front row as Courtney was on stage fending off Drama kids.

Elsy taught Courtney the long way from school to the bus stop that avoided Duncan completely and showed the many alleys were he hung out when he skipped classes in the morning. Courtney refused to go in any of the alleys. Ayden was alone that day as the teenager girls picked him up from the bus stop. Ayden said that Lexi was picked up from school by her big brother. Ayden sulked in his room but he was too sick of apple to try and eat one that day.

Learn how to dance, like a slut. Grinding, fist pumping, step battles, jerking, body rolls, knee slide, shuffle, and the basic moves. This took up a good three hours of their time. It was also hip-hop history class as Courtney's ears were introduced dirtiest of hip-hop music.

It's amazing that Courtney could do all this and still stay on top of homework. Unbelievable if you ask me.

Now we come to Friday. Today is the day that Elsy made Courtney combine all her lessons into one. That day Courtney would lead the Dance Team, the most popular Club on campus in their weekly lunch show. Courtney would be the hottest girl on that stage. And that was the day she got asked out for the first time in her life.

Here goes the fun.

* * *

I do not know how I let Else talk me into this. How that girl brainwashed me I will never know…

I am currently wearing short shorts, they are faded, ripped edges that fold up to make the shorts even shorter. I have black one inch heels with a strap that wraps around my ankles to my inner thighs. The shirt is slutly.

It's a red halter-top that totally goes against dress code but I'm wearing it anyways. It knots behind my necks but leaves my back bare and shows off a little of my stomach. Else says she's jealous that I don't have a "muffin top" but she does.

I put on black sweat pants, along with a grey sweatshirt over so I don't get on trouble for dress code.

I feed Max, and walk Ayden to the bus stop after we finish breakfast.

"Aren't you hot in that Courtney?" Ayden asks me. Who could blame him, its almost 90 degress hot and hear I am looking like an Eskimo.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry about me ok Ayden? And you tell Lexi that if she still needs help with subtraction that I'm always here to help ok?" Ayden nods and gets on the bus.

I walk to school in my heels but my feet don't hurt, much. I get to school half in hour before school starts which is 7 a.m. I see Else standing by my locker.

"Hey Else. What's up? Here's that Pitbull CD you needed," I tell her and give back the CD she loaned me yesterday.

"Thanks Court. Now this what you need to do: Five minutes before the end of fourth period an office TA will cal you in. Ignore it. Go straight to the Dance room, take off your sweats, and get in the front. You are going to lead the team to the quad and dance your head off while making Duncan insane!"

Else got this crazy blood lust look in her eyes again, she gets that look whenever her revenge on Duncan is mentioned. So I just sigh and nod my head while I walk to class. The day goes by slowly and I swear everyone can hear how loud my heart is beating but no one says anything.

Sadie and Katie walk me to class, their high-pitched voices were enough to keep Duncan away. Their classes are somewhat close to mine so they aren't late to class but I feel venerable as I wait for them in the hall.

It's fourth period and that means ASB. Today we are discussing the best ways to fundraise for prom because at the current amount of money is not enough to have a decent prom, at this rate we would have prom in the gym! I cannot pay much attention as the ASB president I have to lead the discussion.

"How about another bake sale? That was successful last time and we could combine it with a car wash?" I suggest.

"No podemos hacer ese porque recuerdas que paso en el lavado de autos pasado? Esos _pendejos_ fueron al lavado y se negaron ir hasta nosotros demos la mitad de nuestros fundos! Fue un disastre! La venta de pasteles fue poer porque ellos comieron y fueron!" The vice-president Alejandro said.

Everyone looks at him with blank faces, even the kids in AP Spanish had no idea what he said.

"We can't do that because remember what happened at the last car wash? Those idiots crashed the car wash and refused to leave until we gave them half the funds we made! It was a disaster. The bake sale was worse because they just eat and leave! That is what he said." I tell the rest of the class.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh," they said. Whenever Alejandro is pissed, he rants in Spanish. He also looks a little hot when he rants because his hair flays around and you can see his muscles flex…

"Alejandro! Calmate!( **Calm Down**)" I told him. Alejandro looked guilty and calmed down.

"Lo siento (**I'm sorry)** Courtney," Alejandro said and gave me a small smile. Alejandro looks so cute when he smiles like that… I gave him a nod of understanding before the TA that Else told me about came in.

I knew what I had to do and left.

I walked to the dance studio and once I was in the dance team glared at me. I take off my sweats and walk over to them.

"Hi," I say.

"You had better be as good as Elsy told us because if you're not and make us look stupid then your life will be a living hell got it?" the leader said. The leader was Leshawna, the girl who hates my guts. I wonder how Else got the girl to let me lead the team.

I just nod and then we hear the music staring and the dance team members nod to each other and fall in behind me. I felt like throwing up but I swallowed my fear and ran out the room and into the Quad where the entire student body waited for us.

* * *

Let me explain the Quad. Inside the school was a series of steps that led to a stage near the auditorium. The stage was on the far left of the school and there were plenty out door tables for kids to sit at. The dance team was on the stage as the music blasted.

The music was a remix of three songs, "Womanizer" by Britney Spears, "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" by Pitbull and "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

Now, the dance was simple. The dance team danced behind Courtney while she showed off her new moves. She grinded with the girls, twirled her hips, and any other type of move you could think of that could make Duncan go crazy with desire. Every guy was drooling at Courtney's feet. Many girls called her a whore during the performance.

Elsy could not be prouder of her prodigy. The army was amazed at Courtney's transformation, the guys were turned on but they were mostly impressed.

Oh and Duncan? He was in the front row.

After the dance was done Courtney gave a small bow and allowed the dance team to crowd her and tell her how great she was and even Leshawna was impressed with Courtney.

As soon as our little prep got off the stage, her army swarmed her. All of who wanted to congratulate her on her transformation. Trent was stammering on how pretty she looked, Noah was smirking at how Duncan was cut off from Courtney, and Elsy was smiling like the Cheshire Cat as she saw Duncan's face turn red with rage.

As soon as Courtney got space to breathe Duncan was on her like a wolf to fresh meat. Duncan was about to capture Courtney in a kiss when Alejandro shoved him to the ground. The Vice-President took Courtney's hand as she looked on in shock.

Alejandro asked our and his favorite ASB Pres to a date tomorrow night.

Courtney said yes.

The army cheered and closed around the new geek couple as they threw Duncan out the circle. Elsy and Noah went mad with joy. Trent went away heart broken that he couldn't get the words out to ask his love out.

Duncan went away pissed as hell. He crashed into Gwen on his way out of school.

Now Gwen decided to betray Courtney and told Duncan that where Alejandro would take Courtney and when so he could crash their date and win his Princess.

Duncan was thrilled of course and to prove it, he made out with Gwen on the spot. Behind the hall, hidden in the lockers, Geoff and DJ saw the whole thing and knew they had to warn Courtney.

The day ended quickly after that and the teenagers slept peacefully. The madness of tomorrow awaited them.

**AHHHH! This took me awhile… What do you think? Oh and I'm sorry if my Spanish is off becuase my grammer is horrible in Spanish... :( **

**Any Spanish Speakers, feel freee to correct my Spanish. **


	9. The Date

**For some reason I feel "angsty" today, if that is even a word. So because of my new and strange mood, we will dive into the life of Duncan's drug life. **

_You all heard of 4/20 right? Hitler's birthday, the Columbine massacre anniversary, and national weed day. How it got to be national weed day is unknown. Some believe that the code 4-20 was used by police to report illegal marijuana use, others think it was the time, 4:20 p.m., when many teenagers smoked and they made it their code to smoke. _

_Me? I could care less how it came it to be. I just know that we smoke and we smoke whatever we want whenever we want. We smoke it or snort it or inject it, whatever _it_ may be that day. _

_Today may not be 420 but I was smoking at a new record. After the horrible night I had yesterday, I need to smoke. Ugh… Just thinking about that shitty date makes my head hurt, and my heart. _

The day started normally enough. Saturday morning I wake up at noon from my dad's screaming, get some clothes on, walk downstairs, grab a snack, and slam the door.

Today was the day I planned to ruin Courtney's date and do some damage to her date's precious face. I walked over to Gwen's house because her parents weren't home and she invited me over. I wasn't looking to get laid but if it happened it happened.

Thing is, it happened and… I… I stopped it. Me! Me, Duncan Russell, the Bad Boy, King of the School, Most Valued Player, turned down sex.

Geoff would say the Apocalypse was coming. DJ would smile and go on about how I'm in love or some shit like that. My mom might be proud if I ever told her shit like this but I don't. The sad thing is, I think _she_ still thinks I'm a virgin.

Anyway, there she was practically naked on her bed, trying to seduce me with her voice but I just looked past her and closed the door. I walked back down to the living room and watched TV. The most weirdest thing of all is, I wasn't turned on.

And this isn't the first time I've been turned off. Lately even if I look at my old porno magazines I don't get turned on by the fake boobs or anything. I don't _feel _anything anymore. Sometimes I just wanna go to the doctor to make sure I don't have some sort of disease.

The day went on like that, Gwen trying to seduce me but I just shrugged her off. I guess I sort of led her on when I kissed her yesterday but even then I didn't feel a damn thing. I haven't felt anything since I kissed my Princess. Even kissing Heather did nothing for me.

Fuck I'm so confused sometimes.

* * *

_That was worst night of life! Today I'm glad Ayden is with our grandparents because I couldn't let him see me like this and because I couldn't bare to leave me bed from crying so much. _

_Tears that is all I know right now as I cry and cry the day away as the memories cut through me like a freshly sharpened knife. Is it possible to get sick from crying so much?_

Ah! I'm so excited about going on my first date and it's with Alejandro! I can't believe that _he_ asked ME out! I couldn't stop yelling, Tonight was going to be perfect!

I dropped Ayden off at my grandparents in the morning with al his toys. He was glad to be here to play with Gramp's toy train set.

With an air kiss to everyone I was off to get ready for my date with Elsy and Heather. They took me to get a manicure, a pedicure, my hair done and a new outfit. I thought it was a bit over the top but I let them guide me in the very wonderful world of girl hood.

If I wasn't in my dream state about Alejandro I probably would've dealt differently with today but I couldn't help but feel drunk with his proposal.

At seven o'clock sharp, there he was with a bundle of flowers and a sweet smile. He had a car and drove us to the mall for a simple dinner and a movie.

The movie was some chick flick that I had been dying to see for weeks but I didn't pay much attention because he did that cliché move when he yawns and puts his arm around me. I couldn't stop from giggling just a little.

I thought he would've been a little more original than that but I didn't mind as I leaned against his shoulder. But when I did that, it hurt my neck. That is something you don't find out from the movies.

He also bought too much stuff. He bought a huge bucket of popcorn when I told him

I don't eat a lot of popcorn, he got me almost every kind of candy at the concession stand, and bought me a huge icee when I asked for a simple Coke.

My neck was stiff by the time we came out of the theater and my stomach was growling with protest of having so junk in it. I didn't know how I could handle dinner with all this junk food in my stomach.

Dinner was a burger, from McDonalds.

Don't call me stuck up or something but I was hoping for something a little more classy than a Big Mac. But I didn't protest as he sat me down on a somewhat clean booth and ordered a salad for me.

We started talking for about ten minutes when I realized all we were talking about was school, how many tests we had, the budget crisis, and teachers. I talk about school a lot but not this much and I started to become bored of the conversation. But I pretended I was extremely interested on what he thought about how our Calculus test last Tuesday.

Eventually we finished our meal and walked out into the cold dark night.

Then it happened.

_A slap across the cheek. A kick in the groin. The rip of a shirt. A sob. The tight grip on a neck. A scream. One boy being beaten on the ground by another. One girl screaming at the other. The police being called and taking one of the boys away. _

_He tried to rape her. That's what she said. The boy was 17, 5'9 and Hispanic. _

_Are you sure it wasn't the white one? The one next to the Goth girl? _

_No the girl said it was the Hispanic. _

_Take him away. _

_Where did the girl go? And the other kids. _

_I didn't see them leave. _

_Screaming. No yelling. Was that a cry? I heard a punch. A hard one. _

_Hey what's going on? _

_He hit her! See the blood on the floor? It's hers. _

_The girl? The Hispanic one who was almost raped? _

_No the other one. _

_The white one? _

_Yea. _

_She isn't that bad. Take her home. She'll live. _

_What about the other girl? Take her home too. Make sure she has someone with her. _

_What about the boy? _

_Hey. Isn't he? _

_Yea he is. _

_His parents are gonna be disappointed. _

_Nothing they aint used to. _

_True. _

_Let him off the hook. He saved the girl so just send him home. Make sure his dad knows his boy isn't a total fuck up after all. _

_Will do sir. _

_Man, you can always count on some excitement on Saturday night. _

Yup, Alejandro tried to rape Courtney. And in an alley of all places! He could have at least taken her to a motel. It was only two blocks south.

And Yea Duncan saved her. Gwen got mad of course. It was Courtney who called the police as Duncan wrenched her form Alejandro's vice grip. She still has scars from his nails.

She will always have faint scars from this night.

Then as she lay there, holding herself, facing the boys as Duncan beat up Alejandro, Gwen started yelling at her, mostly about ruining her "date" with Duncan.

Then Alejandro left in the police car. That's when the yelling got worse. Duncan looked to see Courtney on the ground curled up in a ball as Gwen verbally abused her and kicked her in the sides.

Duncan swiftly punched Gwen in the face and she fell—hard. Duncan was about to help Courtney to her feet when the police came and slammed him to the wall.

He didn't get to say good-bye to her. She didn't get to say thank you.

Bu that would change the next day.


	10. The Aftershock

Ur stori suks you r evil hobo

U suk so Barney the dinosar will cum fo u

Yo mamas so poor that duks thro bred at hr

**So these are my very first anonymous flames! :) I feel so accomplished for some odd reason. Does that make me weird or crazy or both? Probably both! Oh well. Like I said before, I don't care if you flame me but at least tell me what you hate. **

**I personally like the last review; it was the funniest. **

**And why does Barney get discriminated and have so many haters now? We all watched and loved him at one point in our lives so don't try to use him as an insult. Our kids and little siblings watch him. **

**Also, how does having a sucky story make me an evil hobo? It makes me a bad writer, not homeless. But in the words of Rebecca Black, Thanks for the love Haters. But on a quick note, I do not like Rebecca Black's singing but I must admit that she is a genius using her situation enable to score a record deal and becoming "famous." **

**Now you have probably already skipped and moved on to the story so I'll stop rambling. Enjoy. **

* * *

_The morning is here_

_The Sun is up_

_Wake up. _

_Wake up. _

_Don't make me get up. _

_Don't let me leave. _

_I wanna stay here_

_In my bed. _

_Let me stay. _

_Leave me alone. _

_Don't come in. _

_Don't bother to try to cheer me up. _

_Let me go back to the darkness. _

_The dark covered my tears_

_My bloodshot eyes. _

_The light just hurts. _

_The morning is here_

_The Sun is up. _

_So am I. _

_So am I. _

Now let me clarify something. Courtney's shirt was ripped to pieces so she was shirtless when Duncan came to save her but still had a bra and nice fiting jeans on her. Duncan didn't notice anything but the tears and her screaming.

Then when the police came they escorted her home and the policeman had the decency to give her a huge clean shirt he had in the back of his car when he got off duty and couldn't drive back home to get changed for his wife's barbeque.

Then she got home and called Heather, Elsy, and Bridgette to comfort him and she took off the big T-shirt and changed into just as big pajamas. She gave the shirt back to him and waited for her friends, who came in another ten minutes. The policeman left and said a small I'm sorry before leaving. Elsy thought he was cute so she slipped her number in his handcuffs.

And now we follow Courtney in her first unbearable morning in weeks.

* * *

So the morning after I was almost raped was horrible. Bridgette came over with Heather and Elsy and they slept over. They didn't say anything about my puffy red eyes. I looked Elsy and Heather in the eye and told them I wasn't going to wear their type of slutty clothes ever again because it was those clothes and the way I acted that put me in last night's situation.

They didn't try to oppose me. They agreed and took the clothes with them when they left. I was left alone at around noon and went up to sleep more.

That's when the door bell rang. I didn't want to get up but my manners refused to let me stay in bed while the door bell rang. So I crawled out of bed and made sure I looked decent, sweat black pants with a huge grey T-shirt from my PE class last year.

I scratched my messy hair just to mess it up a little more and wipe my already red eyes and open the door.

I find a tan black haired women in a cop uniform standing in front of me along with her white brown haired husband, jumping in front of them in Lexi, and behind them is Duncan.

What the hell.

What the FUCK! Why did my mom insist on coming here for! I don't wanna be here…

I see her there in baggy sweat pants and a big shirt that hides her curves and a big mess of brown hair on her head. She is beautiful as she stands there…

But her face. She looks so afraid and sad as she looks us over and I can see her red eyes as they meet my diluted eyes. I stare at the floor. I wish my parents had let me smoke pot with Geoff and not dragged me here.

They didn't even give me a lecture about smoking.

"Are you Courtney Garcia?" My mom said.

I hear a tiny yes in response and it tears at my heart to hear her so broken.

I cant believe that this is happening to me… I just want to hold her as my mom pushes past her into the house, Lexi runs into the house looking for Courtney's little brother, and my dad is trying to search her face looking for the girl that his son saved.

I want to pick her up like the princess she is and take her away from everyone so she can rest and have some peace, the exact peace and quiet I need. To cuddle into her arms sounds like heaven to me right now.

But when did I start dreaming of cuddling instead of banging. Holding instead of kissing. Eyes instead of lips. Courtney Garcia, what have you done to me?

* * *

Duncan Russell what have you done to me? You just stand there, refusing to look at me, when all I want to do is throw myself into your arms and thank you for saving me.

I'm not strong enough to face you. But you came anyway. What do you want with me?

"Honey, where are your parents?" Mrs. Russell asks.

"And where's Ayden?" Lexi yells from below Maxwell who is licking her face like its covered with gravy.

"My parents are in Europe and Ayden is with our grandparents at the moment. He's going to be dropped off any moment now," I say as I walk over to the kitchen. I shiver as the cold tile floor meets my bare feet.

I start to make coffee and hot chocolate for everyone as they get comfortable in the living room. Duncan takes my reading place, on the smallest couch closest to the window and farthest from the TV where his father is currently trying to figure out the remote control.

I come in with a tray of the drinks and show Mr. Russell how it works and eh immediately flips to a sport channel about football.

Mrs. Russell is just watching me as I take a seat on the bigger couch next to her. Her husband took my father chair in front of the TV, Lexi took Ayden's seat next to mine and the biggest couch is in the middle of the smallest and the chair.

"What brings you here Mrs. Russell?" I ask politely. The living has a wooden floor, which makes me even colder, but I try to hide my shivering by shoving my feet under Maxwell.

Maxwell doesn't appreciate my cold feet under his warm belly so he gets up and runs up the stairs on to return with my slippers.

But he got my pink bunny slippers.

I was embarrassed of course but I think no one bothered to notice until Lexi squealed that the slippers were the cutest slippers she ever saw. Her mother laughed and her father chuckled and Duncan, Duncan smiled, a sweet small real smile that I have never seen before in my life.

"Well after what happened last night, I thought it would be good to check up on you. And I wanted to meet the girl Duncan saved instead of damaged," that made Duncan's head snap to his mother with a glare, a soft glare that made his mother smile.

I stammer as I say, "R-right. I-I never di-did get to th-thank you, D-D-Duncan," I face him but my face is burning up as I look at Maxwell's tail, "Thank you f-for s-saving me Duncan."

"Your welcome," in the smallest softest voice I have ever heard from Duncan, it's the voice I use to soothe Ayden after a hard day of school, or when Maxwell hurts his paw on our hike in the mountains.

I would've broken down right there if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing. Ayden was home. Lexi was so excited as he came home and he was so happy to come home to his best friend. They ran off to his room. Mrs. and Mr. Russell went up to see Ayden's room and keep an eye on them and left Duncan and me alone in the living room with only the sound of the football game filling the room.

"D-do you want to watch something other than football?" I ask as I retrieve the remote and sit next to him on the small love seat. He looks at the remote and shakes his head. He looks up to my eyes and asks, "Are you ok?"

I swallow my fear as I say, "Yea. I'm fine. I'm glad you didn't get in trouble though." I try desperately to look into his face but it does no good. My chin won't lift, my eyes won't leave the security of the floor and I couldn't bare to see what emotions are written on his face in fear of breaking.

I can't break, not when the army is so close to winning. I can't give up all their hard work for my selfish desires. I couldn't bare break any of their dreams of being able to walk the halls safely for once in their life. I could never do that to any of them.

But don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to be selfish for once in my life? Just once to do something for me, and only me. It would be so easy to give in, kiss him, and lose myself forever to this sweet, caring, handsome, daring, brave, strong man.

I clench my teeth, tighten my fists and shut my eyes because I know I could never give in.

I'm just too stubborn.

But then, I feel a warm, gentle but firm hand under my chin and I lift my head and open my eyes to see Duncan with pain etched into his face. He looks so sad… I just want to reach over and kiss away the sadness.

He leans in and I know that I can't resist him. I'm about to lose… I'm sorry Noah, Heather, Trent and everyone. I'm sorry for being so weak.

"Courtney, I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm so sorry about what happened last night and how uncomfortable you must feel now about me and my family coming over. I'm going to leave now, so you don't have to waste your time with me anymore," and with that he released my face, got up from the couch and left me.

His breath was so sweet and warm on my face. I wished I had leaned in first. I curled up in the space where Duncan sat; I slept there until his mother shook me awake and told me they were leaving.

When I cuddled into the pillow where his arm had rested, I was heartbroken to realize it no longer smelled like him and I finally got up and made Ayden dinner.

After that, I left the dishes in the sink and collapsed on my bed, wishing for Duncan to come and rescue me, one more time.

But it was too late. The Monday back to school, everyone was talking about how Duncan ran away to live in LA.

I never saw him for the rest of the year.

**So? What do we think? Will Duncan come back? Will Courtney move on? People I need answers! Who votes on her moving on or Duncan coming back because I could go either way right now. **

**And remember, you can flame me but tell me why you hate it. **


	11. The Graduation

**The inspiration for this chapter comes from ATB. And no, Duncan is not entirely modeled off of you. **

**Well maybe this New Duncan is. :) **

Twelve years! Twelve fucking years I've been away from this school. It seems unreal that twelve years ago I ruled these halls with an iron fist and everyone, even the teachers obeyed me. Wow can life change in such a short time.

Well it seems like a short time to me…

After I left Princess, sitting on her couch with that adorably but heart wrenching sad face, I wasted no time running away. I ran to my house, grabbed my backpack and cash and was on the next bus to LA.

LA was interesting, and fucking hard to live in. I was homeless for a few weeks while I hunted for a job but I sorta liked it. I talked to a lot of people and learned a lot of things school could never teach me. I almost got caught up in drugs again but I stopped myself, or rather Princess stopped me.

It was weird; it felt like that day when I didn't want to have sex with Gwen because it felt wrong, and whenever I saw a rolled up piece of weed or a bottle of beer or vodka, this queasy feeling would form in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to hurl if I even got a whiff of the shit.

So I was a good boy, if you can even call me that with a straight face. I eventually got a job and stayed around LA for about five years. Then decided to take a road trip up north to clear my mind for awhile.

I didn't have any destination or planned place to go, I just planned on driving till my car broke down, which it did, in San Francisco. I didn't care.

It turned out that my battery was dead and I either had to buy a new one or get someone to hook up some wires and charge my car with a little energy to get my car stared again. I knew no one in their right mind would help me so I just started walking along the freeway looking for a car shop. I thought about towing the car, but I didn't have enough cash for the tow and a new battery so I walked.

I should have hitchhiked here. I liked walking around the city and the bay; I got lost in the city and slept in some park. Inn the morning I forgot what I was looking for until I felt my keys in my pocket.

As I sat on the bench and scratched the fuzz on my chin, I looked around and guessed it was a little before noon and my keys and threw them behind me. I heard a very loud and low "OW!"

One thought: Shit.

"Who the hell are you to throw your keys around like you own the park? You could have seriously hurt me, or poked my eye out or given me serious brain damage! Why am I even talking to you? You must be a homeless druggie with no ambition in life!"

One more thought: You are dead Elvis.

Who the fuck is he to tell me I'm a druggie when I haven't touched that shit in years! I may be a hobo with no ambition but I'm certainly not a druggie. And I don't know why but being accused of being a druggie pissed me off more than anything else in the world could.

As I turned around to cuss him out, someone beat me to the punch.

"Trent! He threw the keys behind him, so of course he didn't see you, he didn't know you were behind him so give him break. And how do you know he's a homeless druggie? He could have just pissed off his parents or girlfriends and got kicked out and didn't have a place to go? And since when does someone get brain damage from getting keys thrown on their head?"

Last thought: Fuck.

There was Courtney, My Princess, standing there with her hands on her hips, her hair flowing down to her shoulders and glaring at the guy who yelled at me… There she was defending me… I must have taken something last night because this must be something I'm hallucinating.

But no I'm not hallucinating. She is really there.

"Courtney! You are too nice. This is why I tell you that you're going to get hurt one day from trusting people who don't deserve your trust. Remember what happened with Russell? You cried for weeks after he left! And you didn't even trust him then. And Now you want to defend this random guy who is probably a druggie when he just threw his keys over his head with no regard to anyone who might be behind him," yea that was definitely Elvis talking.

This entire conversation was going on with my back to them I kept thinking that they might recognize me but of course they didn't. I didn't have my Mohawk anymore, just black hair with normal spikes.

But one thing inflated my heart, she had cried, for me. She had missed me… She had missed me, the guy who tried to make her life hell. Yea, I was definitely hallucinating.

"Leave Duncan out of this! Trent, leave him alone, he obviously doesn't want us around because he hasn't even turned around. He probably wants to be alone so come on, before we're late to class. Mr. Bay would kill us if his best students were late to class."

"Kill _us_? He might kill me for making you late then resurrect me to kill me again for ruining your prefect attendance record at Berkeley. You could fail all his tests and he would still find some way to blame me because we all know, genius Courtney is incapable of doing anything wrong."

Their voices faded away, only then did I turn around to see them walking down the hill to a car and drive away.

She called me Duncan. She defended me. She called me Duncan. After all this time of remembering her, she finally called me Duncan on her own. She called me Duncan the day my family came but I didn't believe she did, I thought I was hearing her wrong.

But I didn't. She called me Duncan twice. I could die happy right now. Now that I finally found her again, I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to find her and keep her with me forever.

I pulled my head out of my memories and heard that lame graduation music called Pomp and something. I guess it was time to sit down, clap for my little sister, and be a good big brother for once.

Now where the hell is my wife at?

* * *

As I sit in the top most bleachers, looking out over the school field and campus, memories flood my brain as I wait for my little brother to cross the stage that I crossed just twelve long years ago.

The school had fallen to the nerds after Duncan left. Anyone who didn't have a GPA of at least a 3.0 was considered a loser at that school, it was so close to becoming a private school but none of the parents wanted to pay the tuition.

The school had died down a bit from nerd mania according to my brother but it still keeps academics as its first priority and smart kids always tend to be a bit more popular than less intelligent kids.

I was glad I had helped contribute to a safe haven for nerds and geeks alike, a place where they could learn and not have to worry about being beat up or ridiculed.

Most of the credit must go to Noah, even though most people thought I did it all. Noah and nerd spy team had been able to dig up enough solid evidence to kick every bad kid out of the school, and fire every teacher who had favored the delinquents.

It was harsh, I won't deny that, but it worked. All the kids who were left actually cared about graduating and feared that the Nerd Army would kick them out if they didn't show they would conform to Nerd rule.

And who ruled the Nerds? Yours truly of course. Noah had made it that everything went by me, how many new textbooks would be ordered, where the money for the school would be spent, the punishments for delinquents, even though we didn't have anymore. I did more for the school than the principle, and that was a little sad in my opinion.

Trent had tried to ask me out after Duncan left but I said no. I didn't like Trent the way he liked me so he gave up and moved on to another broken soul.

Trent asked out Gwen to Prom. At first it was only out of pity but as the night wore on, Gwen fell for Trent and he fell for her.

How? I have no idea. But I'm glad they found happiness in each other.

They are still together because while Trent goes to Berkeley with Noah and me, Gwen goes to an art school not far from our school so Trent rents an apartment with her. They are very happy and are committed to each other because Trent gave Gwen a promise ring.

It was soooo cute.

After Duncan left me, I cried, a lot. I only cried in front of Trent, or Noah, or Heather but never in front of Ayden or my parents who finally came home before graduation to see their perfect little girl cross the stage as Class President and Valedictorian. Sometimes I wish I failed high school, so I could get disowned.

It isn't that I hate my parents, I love them. But I hate how I have to be prefect for them; I hate how much work I do for them to make them proud. Why can't I just make myself proud? I know why. Because I could never bare my parents disappointment, that's why.

That was one of the main reasons I never did have the guts to date Duncan I guess. I was too controlled by my parents, I had to learn to be on my own, without their money or help. I will always love them to death because even if they aren't around very much.

Well now, I don't have to worry about them butting into my life. I never really got over Duncan since I never dated anyone after he left. I went on a couple dates here or there but no second dates.

I didn't care. I felt like I was betraying Duncan if I got a boyfriend. Which doesn't even make sense since we weren't even together but that is just what I felt.

Anyways, I graduated Berkeley, top of the class. But my parents didn't notice that since they were pissed off at me. That was the happiest day of my life and it was all because of a simple little ring.

"Mommy!"

"Yes sweetie?" I asked my daughter.

"The thing is starting! Where's Daddy?" she looked so cute as she pointed to Ayden's class marching across the field to the stage.

I chuckled a bit as I said, "He'll be here soon enough. Look there he is running up the stairs"

"DADDY!"

* * *

The little girl of about four years ran down the stairs to leap in the arms of her smiling father. Her father was white with black hair cut short, a blue T-shirt and black jeans. He picked his daughter up and gave her a piggy back ride all the way up to the top seats.

"Why the f-, I mean, why are we sitting all the way up here?"

"Because _someone_ took forever getting ready and made us late so these were the only seats, unless you wanted me to pick the seats next to Noah and his family."

The father paled at the mention of that name and shook his head.

"I still can't believe he married that slu- girl"

"Heather became nice after fashion school and won him over. Leave her alone."

"Why didn't Elvis and his vampire wife come?"

"Because she gave birth just yesterday, remember? That's why I told you to drop me off to the hospital? You watched football during their baby shower."

"Oh yea…"

"Shush Duncan! Ayden is making his speech!"

"Great… OW Court!"

The wife had hit him in the head for his lack of enthusiasm.

The celebration led on until finally one teenage girl, she was about 5'3" with shoulder length black hair that had purple streaks running throughout it. She tore off her graduation gown to reveal her ripped skinny jeans and a black F U shirt.

She grabbed the microphone from the principle to yell, "FUCK SCHOOL! I'm done with this hell hole bastards! Because I'm going out with the nerdiest nerd to step foot in this school, other than his own sister, and I'm PROUD to be his girlfriend!"

She ran off stage, grabbed the Class President's hand, and pulled him back up on stage only to make out with him.

That teenager was Alexis Russell. She had been shy of letting her and Ayden's relationship out in the open when Ayden was perfectly comfortable letting his feelings show. But he had been hurt when one of his friends had asked him of he was going out with Lexi and she replied no.

He had been heartbroken enough to break up with her. But she realized her mistake, and her apology was what you just witnessed.

Aren't the Russells so romantic?

The father, who happened to be the teenager's older brother, was of course laughing his head off while screaming, "GO LEXI!"

His wife couldn't help but join along with his laughter since she was the older sister of the Class President and knew this little make out session would not bode well with their parents. That made the day even sweeter.

So that was how the ceremony ended.

The teenager and her boyfriend went north to San Francisco so her boyfriend could study law like his sister and she could intern at a tattoo shop.

Years later, she would own her own tattoo shop in LA, her first customer was her boyfriend, but at that time, he was her fiancé. They lived long happy lives with plenty of children. But it was a _very strange_ family. Since the couple were technically sibling-in-laws. But they didn't care.

The same could be said for their older siblings since they loved very happily with their three children. They thought it was weird that their little siblings were getting married but they were happy for the couple all the same.

The older couple owned a bar that was conveniently located next to the tattoo shop.

This is the end of the story of how two obedient lawyers lived happily ever after with a bar tender and a tattoo artist.

If you're wondering how Duncan was able to get Courtney back, it was simple really. He walked to her college and just waited right outside the school entrance.

For 3 months, everyday.

He would wait for her to come outside and would tell her hi and ask her out.

Until she finally decided to tell him hi, accept his invitation for dinner.

About two years later when she was about to graduate, he proposed. A year later, came their first child.

And now we face the future, their future to see that even if two very different people cannot put aside their difference when they are immature teenagers, does not mean they cannot still be together after they mature and solve their own inner problems.

After all, you really know if he or she is the _one_ when he or she keeps trying and trying to get you even when you tell him or her no ten million times. Because if the person really loves you, then he or she doesn't mind waiting and will keep on trying.

**Fin. Is it too fluffy? **


End file.
